Mientras dure el verano
by Kai Sakuraba
Summary: Por fin verano eso significa vacaciones a tope... Fiestas y mas fiestas. No todo sera tan fácil para nuestras protagonistas, ¿triunfara el amor o las conseguirán separar? Lo se es un mal Summary pero les pido que le den una oportunidad al fic solo eso. ENTREN Y LEEAN!
1. El primer día de verano

**N/A: **Bueno este es mi primer fic no se que tal estará pero espero que os guste iré actualizando poco a poco no pongo fecha ya que me conozco y puedo ser un bago de los que no hay por donde se le aguante u.u. Buenodicho esto espero que les guste ^.^

**Disclaimer: **Bueno como sabrán Mahou Shoujo Lirycal Nanoha no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Si no ahi abría Yuri pero vamos.

**MIENTRAS DURE EL VERANO**

**Chapet 1: **El primer día de verano

Me llamo Fate, Fate Harlaown tengo 18 años y vivo con mis dos hermanos Alicia y Chrono y mis madres Lindy y Presea. Alicia es mi hermana gemela y Chrono mi hermano pequeño. Juntos estudiamos en la Universidad Midchilda que está en Uminari.

Tenemos una banda con algunos del grupo ya que los que no están en él es porque tienen algún trabajo. Aun qué de vez en cuando nos ayuda. Los componentes de la banda son Carim Gracia como vocalista principal, Verossa Acous el hermano de Carim que está en el teclado, Subaru Nakajima en el bajo, Chrono en la batería, Alicia en la guitarra y para finalizar yo, guitarrista principal y de vez en cuando canto alguna canción. En el grupo somos todos los de la banda junto con Arisa Bunnings y Signum y su hermano Zafira. A casi se me olvida la banda se llama "Storm Night".

Hoy empiezan las vacaciones de verano y yo y mis hermanos hemos quedado con nuestros amigos.

-¡Vamos Fate que llegaremos tarde!- gritaba Alicia desde la puerta.

-Eres lenta cuando te lo propones hermanita.- se burlaba Chrono.

-Ya voy, ya voy enseguida acabo.- decía Fate

Al acabar los tres hermanos se dirigieron a la playa ya que era el punto de encuentro donde quedaron con sus amigos.

En la playa un grupo de personas vieron a distancia como tres hermanos corrían en su dirección.

-Vaya, vaya mira quien viene por ahí.- decía un joven peli verde.

-Vaya ya era hora.- comentaba una joven peli azul.

-Sí que os demorasteis.- decía con cara de falsa sorpresa una chica de pelo corto y rubio.

Dos de los tres hermanos que habían llegado a duras penas y jadeando dijeron al unisón:

-**¡FUE CULPA DE FATE!**-

-Oh, vamos si solo han sido cinco minutos de nada.- les reprochaba a sus hermanos.

-Em… bueno… etto… No fueron… cinco minutos- hablo una chica rubia de perlo largo con una gota en la cabeza.

-Harlaown, Carim tiene razón, fueron más de cincuenta minutos.- le dijo una peli rosa ya con una venita en la frente.

-A s-sí…- decía una Fate asustada y retrocediendo poco a poco dispuesta a correr por su vida ya que Signum la miraba amenazadoramente.

-Bueno, buen mejor lo dejamos aquí por hoy- el joven peli plateado se plantaba entre las dos chicas para evitar una catástrofe.

-(suspira) Esta vez te la dejare pasar Harlaown pero que no vuelva a ocurrir.- decía ya rendida.

-Okey, no volverá a ocurrir.- decía Fate con una pose de militar.

El grupo entre plática y plática llegaron a un bar de la playa y leyeron en el cartel de este que esa noche se montaba una fiesta en el mismo bar.

-Ey! Chicos deberíamos ir- decía Alicia a todo el grupo.

-Tienes razón Alicia, es el primer día de verano y tenemos que divertirnos.- comentaba Chrono mirando a Verossa, Carim, Zafira y a Signum los cuales asintieron.

-Por mí no hay problema.- decía Subaru

-No seré yo quien diga que no.- decía Arisa giñando el ojo.

-Bien decidido. Aquí dice que la fiesta empieza a las 9 p.m... Bien quedamos a las 8 p.m en el cruce de la playa, donde hemos quedado hoy- decía Fate mirando a todo el grupo y estos asintieron.

-Ah! Casi se me olvida… como llegues tarde Harlaown… no quieras saber que te pasara…- decía Signum algo amenazadora y Fate solo pudo asentir y tragar saliva pesadamente.

Y así todos los integrantes del grupo se dispusieron a ir a sus respectivas casas.

**-En otro lugar de Uminari-**

Me llamo Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha tengo 16 años y vivo con mis hermanos mayores y mis padres. Kyouya es el mayor de los tres, luego va Miyuki y por ultimo voy yo. Mis padres son Shiro Takamachi y Momoko Takamachi. Vivo en Uminari y estudio en el instituto de Midchilda junto con mis amigos de la infancia Hayate Yagami, Yuuno Scrya y Suzuka Tsukimura.

Hoy ya que es el primer día de verano y hemos quedado para dar un paseo por el centro de la ciudad todo el grupo estoy muy contenta porque podre ver a Teana y Shario, ya que vamos a institutos diferentes y con la semana de exámenes no nos hemos podido ver en mucho tiempo, además de que viene Shamal la hermana grande de Hayate.

Al llegar al punto acordado me doy cuenta que solo esta Hayate y Shamal, así que me acerco y comienzo a charlar con ellas al rato aparecen Yuuno y Shario.

-Hola, que tal estáis?- pregunta un chico rubio.

-Hola bien y vosotros?- pregunta Nanoha mientras le daba un abrazo a Shario.

-Genial.- respondieron al unisón.

-Que hay hurón, Shari?- preguntaba una joven de pelo castaño.

-Hola, Hayate.- contestaba Shario con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Hayate! Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames hurón?- le reprochaba Yuuno. La cual izo que Hayate riera más.

Entre discusiones por parte de Hayate y Yuuno llegaron dos personas más.

-Ey! Que no empecéis la fiesta sin nosotras.- Decía una joven peli naranja esbozando una sonrisa.

-Teana!- gritaba Nanoha mientras le daba un abrazo de oso.

-Hola, Nanoha cuanto tiempo.- respondía Teana alegre por el abrazo.

-Hola Suzuka.- saludaba Nanoha desasiendo el abrazo.

-Hola Nanoha.- decía una chica de pelo violeta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno que vamos?- les cortaba una rubia de pelo corto.

-Hi, Hi.- respondía Nanoha.

Empezaron a caminar, a pararse en las tiendas que encontraban que les gustaba y cargando a Yuuno con todas las bolsas que podían. Entre plática y plática Teana saco el tema de que había una fiesta en un bar de la playa.

-Ey! Chicas ahora que me acuerdo, hay una fiesta esta noche en un bar de la playa ¿queréis ir?- preguntó Teana.

-Claro eso ni se pregunta.- decía Hayate eufórica.

-Jajajaj, no tengo ningún inconveniente.- contestaba Suzuka.

-Yo tampoco- decía Yuuno.

-Lo siento, pero yo no podre ir, tengo que tener todo preparado para el viaje a Finlandia y me voy mañana lo siento.- se disculpo Shario.

-Ah! Es verdad mañana te vas… No pasa nada ya será en otra ocasión.- decía Hayate.

-Bueno yo en realidad… no creo que venga.- decía Nanoha.

-Como es eso Nanoha?- preguntaba Hayate.

-Etto… bueno… es que yo… no… no tengo ganas de ir.- decía algo apenada.

-Vamos Nanoha es el primer día de verano no puedes quedarte en casa. Salgamos a divertirnos, venga vive la vida loca jajaja.- decía Hayate intentando convencerla.

-Venga será divertido- le comentaba Teana.

-(suspiro) está bien iré, iré.- decía Nanoha.

-Bien! Teana a qué hora es la fiesta?- preguntando Hayate con la cabeza ladeada mirando a Teana.

-Mmm… A sí, a las 9 p.m empieza.- le contestaba Teana.

-Genial! Quedamos sobre las 8:30 p.m delante de la discoteca de Teana ya que no está muy lejos de la playa ¿Qué os parece? – preguntaba Hayate.

-Perfecto

-Okey

-Entendido

-Vale

-Ok, no tienes remedio hermanita.- Suspiraba Shamal.

-Ey!- le decía Hayate con un puchero.

-Jajajaja- reían todos

Y así todos se fueron a sus casas para arreglarse para esta noche.

**Continuara…**


	2. Una noche para recordar 1r Parte

**N/A: **Bueno aquí os traigo el tan esperado capitulo lo e hecho mas largo para daros mar información en la personalidad de algunos personajes. Gracias a las personas que le han dado una oportunidad al fic y a NanoFate24 por el review. Les agradecería un montón que dejaran sus reviews y sin más dilación el capitulo.

**Disclaimer: **Como sabrán Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

**Chapet 2: **Una noche para recordar. 1r Parte.

**-En las afueras de Uminari, en un bloque de pisos bastante lujoso-**

Tres hermanos entraban por la puerta de su casa.

-¡Ya llegamos!- decía Fate.

-Hola.- decían Alicia y Chrono.

-Bienvenidos.- decía una mujer de pelo agua marino.

-Hola mama.- contestaba Chrono.

-Oh! Vaya ¿ya habéis llegado?- preguntaba una mujer peli morado algo sorprendida.

-Hay! Demo solo venimos a cambiarnos de ropa y a coger algunas cosas ya que está noche hemos quedado a las 8 p.m para ir a una fiesta y ya son… etto… ¿Qué hora es?- decía Fate mientras buscaba un reloj para mirar la hora.

-Son las 6:40 p.m, así que mejor empieza a prepararte para no llegar tarde o si no, no quieras saber que pasara…- recordando la cara de Signum- así que ya sabes quién avisa no es traidor.- decía Alicia mientras daba sus respectivos besos a sus madres.

-Okey. Esta vez no pasara.- contestaba Fate en pose militar.- "No quisiera yo… no volver a pisar este piso nunca más". – se decía mentalmente mientras empezaba a caminar escaleras para llegar a su cuarto.

-Bueno yo también me voy a ir preparando las cosas y a cambiarme.- comentaba Chrono.

-Ah! Yo igual.- decía Alicia.

-Que os vaya bien.- les deseaba Lindy.

-Tened cuidado.- decía Presea.

-Hm!- asentían Chrono y Alicia.

Dicho y hecho los tres hermanos empezaron a preparar las cosas que se llevarían, a ducharse y a cambiarse de ropa.

**-Después de una hora…-**

Fate vestía una camiseta de manga corta de color blanco, encima de está una camisa de color negro con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos y los tres primeros botones desabrochados. En la muñeca de la derecha una muñequera de color negro, traía puestos unos pantalones cortos holgados de los cuales por la parte trasera de la cintura salía una cinta de color rojo que pasaba en forma de U por la pierna hasta llegar a la parte delantera de la cintura, y en los pies unas vans de color negro y blanco.

Alicia vestía con una camiseta de manga corta lila fuerte y encima de está un chaleco de color negro. Los pantalones como los de su hermana pero de color blanco y sin la cinta y unos zapatos de color negro. En el cuello llevaba un collar de plata con una chapa del mismo material.

Y para finalizar, Chrono vestía más simple que sus dos hermanas, llevaba una camisa de pico de color rojo, unos pantalones de color blanco y unos zapatos rojos y blancos. En la muñeca izquierda llevaba un reloj digital de color negro y algunas partes de color rojo.

Los tres hermanos se despidieron de sus madres y se dirigieron al cruce de la playa.

**-En el cruce de la playa de Uminari-**

Ya todos los del grupo de Fate estaban discutiendo sobre que harían al llegar al bar de la playa.

Verossa llevaba un traje de color blanco y los zaparos del mismo color.

-Vaya, vaya… parece que ya quieres ligar nada más empezar el verano Acous, no vayas a "acosar" alguna chica indefensa… jajajaja.- se burlaba Chrono.

-Oooh… vamos chaval de seguro que ligo más que tu.- le decía Verossa con mirada desafiante.

-Sí, sí todos entendimos hermano, así que dejemos el tema.- se interponía Carim entre los dos ya un poco cansada de oírle decir todo eso a su hermano mayor.

Esta llevaba un vestido sin mangas de color amarillo y esté le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

-P-pe… okey.- contestaba Verossa no queriendo quedarse sin cenar durante toda la semana y que Carim le acuchilleo con la mirada cuando intento seguir la discusión.

-Bien ya estamos todos que tal si empezamos a ir tirando.- decía Zafira saliendo de detrás de Carim seguido por Signum y Subaru.

Zafira vestía con una camisa de sin mangas de color azul fuerte, unos pantalones piratas de color blanco y unas bambas de color negro.

Signum vestía con una camiseta de manga corta de color lila, unos pantalones holgados de color negro doblados hasta las rodillas, unas vans de color lila y por ultimo un collar de plata con la chapa de plata como el de Chrono.

Subaru vestía una camiseta de manga corta de color azul marino, encima de esto llevaba un chaleco de color negro, pantalones piratas holgados de color negro, unas bambas de color blanco con relevos de color azul marino.

-Si mejor ir tirando o llegaremos tarde…- decía Arisa.-"o más bien otra charla sobre chicas… aun que no me disgusta…"- se decía a ella misma.

Arisa vestía una camiseta sin mangas de color verde fuerte con rayas de color amarillo, pantalones holgados de color verde flojo que le llagaban por las rodillas, unas bambas de color verde fuerte con relevos amarillos y en la muñeca izquierda una pulsera de piel en la cual ponía "Arisa B."

(**N/A: **Tanto Signum como Subaru o como Arisa visten bastante masculinas. Igual que las gemelas Harlaown).

Y así todo el grupo empezó a caminar en dirección al bar.

**-Casa de los Takamachi-**

-Ya volví- decía una cobriza mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-Bienvenida hija- le contestaba Momoko (sacando la cabeza por la entrada del comedor).

-¿Mama, donde están Kyouya, Miyuki y papá?- preguntaba la cobriza.

-Tu padre y tu hermano están en el Midori-ya y tu hermana a salido hace un momento con unas amigas- contestaba la madre de la cobriza.

-Aaaa… etto… mama está noche he quedado con mis amigas para ir a una fiesta que hay en un bar de la playa…bueno… ¿puedo ir?- preguntaba Nanoha.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema, puedes ir, ya calmare yo a tu padre, que ya sabes cómo es… diviértete ¿sí?- decía Momoko con una sonrisa.

-Sí. Gracias mama. ¡Te quiero mucho!- decía una cobriza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Y yo a ti también te quiero hija.- contestaba Momoko muy feliz de ver a su hija tan contenta.

Nanoha subió escaleras para arriba para ducharse, dejar las bolsas llenas de ropa nueva, cambiarse y prepararse.

**-Después de una hora y media-**

Nanoha bajaba por las escaleras con una camiseta de tirantes de color rosa flojo, en el cuello llevaba un collar con un rubí (**N/A: **el collar como algunos os lo debéis habéroslo imaginado es Raising Heart) que le regalaron para su cumpleaños y le gusto tanto que solo se lo quita o para ducharse o para dormir. Por abajo llevaba una falda de cuadros del mismo color que la camiseta, en la muñeca izquierda llevaba puestos unos brazaletes dorados y en los pies unas sandalias. El pelo lo traía recogido en una cola alta y ladeada y por la cara se había puesto un poco de maquillaje y los labios pintados color carmín sin exagerar.

Nanoha ya en la puerta de la entrada.

-Ya me voy, mama.- anunciaba la cobriza.

-Que te vaya bien.- le contestaba su madre.

-Hm…- asintiendo.

Cogió el bolso y se fue por la puerta, dirigiéndose a la discoteca de Teana y su hermano mayor Tiida.

**-En la entrada de la discoteca "The Hole"-**

-Hola! Chicas… y Yuuno, nyajajaja.- decía una Nanoha alegre.

Yuuno vestía con un traje de color verde fuerte con zapatos de color marrón fuerte y sus lentes.

-Hola Nanoha, te ves muy bien.-decía Suzuka.

Suzuka iba con un vestido de color azul fuerte, encima del vestido llevaba una blusa de color blanco que le llegaba por debajo del pecho, con su diadema en la cabeza, unas sandalias de bonito y en el cuello una cadena pequeñita en la cual había una chapa pequeña que por detrás ponía "Suzuka T."

-Hola Nanoha.- contestaba Hayate.

Hayate vestía con camiseta de tirantes blanca, encima una blusa de color beige abierta y atada con un nudo en el vientre y con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, una falda de color marrón y unas sandalias marrones.

-Buenas noches, Nanoha.- Saludaba Shamal formalmente.

Shamal vestía con una camiseta de manga corta con una blusa de color verde abierta, una falda larga de color blanco con líneas de color negro, unas botas de color negro y unos pendientes dorados de aro.

-Hola, estas genial.- saludaba Teana con la mano.

Teana vestía con una camisa de color blanco con el cuello abierto hasta los hombros dejándose ver los tirantes del sujetador y con un dibujo de un cuadrado naranja y encima una calavera, una cruz de color negro arriba de esta y abajo una línea en horizontal del mismo color. Traía una falda de color roja, unas mallas de color negro, unas botas con una chapa de color dorado en cada una y un cinturón del mismo color que la falda puesto por encima de la ropa.

(**N/A: **es el atuendo que utiliza Teana en el episodio 10 de Strikers.)

-Nyajaja, gracias pero vosotras tampoco os quedáis cortas.-decía entusiasmada.

-¿Qué? Vamos tirando, que nos espera un bombazo de fiesta.- decía Hayate eufórica y con la mano levantada en el aire.

-¡Sí!- contestaron todos mientras empezaban a caminar en dirección al bar.

**-En el bar…-**

Por dentro tenía un salón de videojuego y en el otro la barra con una pista de baile enorme. La barra y algunas mesas estaban decoradas con las luces de neón de color azul, del techo colgaba una bola de discoteca junto con algunas luces de colores las cuales alumbraban un poco la pista de baile. A la puerta de entrada, a mano derecha quedaban unas escaleras para subir, al subir por estas podía verse un sitio plano rodeando media parte del salón y puestos pegados a las paredes había sofás, sillas y alguna que otra mesa. Empezaba a haber gente puesto que ya eran las 9 p.m algunos al entrar, se iban directamente a los videojuegos y otros se quedaban fuera.

El grupo de Fate llegó cuando la pista ya empezaba a estar llena y la gente entraba.

-Ey! Chrono nuestra competición empieza aquí así que… nos vemos.- le decía guiñándole el ojo.

-Ey! Espera… eso es trampa… traidor ahora veras.- le gritaba Chrono siguiéndolo y con la mano en alto cerrado en un puño.

-Ainssss… vaya hermano que me ha tocado…- decía Carim.- Bueno que se le va hacer. ¿Zafira me acompañas a vigilar que no hagan ninguna burrada?- le preguntaba.

-Por mí no hay problema, vamos.- contestaba Zafira empezando a andar en la dirección en que se fueron los dos chicos.

-Bueno, ¿empezamos a bailar o algo?-preguntaba Alicia.

-Jo voy a ir al baño que no he tenido tiempo de ir antes.- respondía Fate rascándose con un dedo la mejilla. Ya dirigiéndose al baño.

-OK.-le contestaba Alicia.- ¿y vosotras que haréis?- les preguntaba a las otras tres.

-De momento no veo mucho ambiente por aquí así que me iré a tomar algo en la barra.- contestó Arisa.

-Yo, hmm… creo que subiré pos las escaleras haber que me encuentro.- le contestaba Signum.

-Yo tampoco veo mucho ambiente así que me iré a jugar un poco a los videojuegos si no te importa.- decía Subaru.

-No hay problema, bueno me voy, que tengo que conocer muchas chicas.- anunciaba Alicia guiñando el ojo y yéndose en dirección a la pista.

-Vaya… los Harlaown cuando se trata de chicas no se les puede diferenciar…- decía Arisa mirando en la dirección que se fue Alicia y con una gota en la nuca.

-Ni que lo digas…- decía Subaru dándole la razón a Arisa con una gota en la nuca.

-Bueno, nos vemos después.- le decía Arisa mientras empezaba a irse a la barra del bar.

-Sí. Que te vaya bien.- contestaba Subaru yéndose por otro camino.

**-En la entrada del bar…-**

-¡Vamos a bailar!- gritaba Hayate.

-Cálmate Mapache.- le decía el rubio tan tranquilo.

-¡Que no me llames Mapache, Hurón!- le gritaba Hayate en la oreja.

-Aaaahh! Mi oreja.- decía mientras se tapaba la oreja afectada por el grito.

-Ja. Te lo marces, yo me voy a bailar a la pista quien quiera venir que venga y quien no ya vendrá, bye bye.- anunciaba Hayate mientras se iba con una sonrisa.

-Ainss…- todos suspiramos a la vez.

-Si es que no tiene remedio esta chica… bueno creo que iré mirando como es el edificio.- anunciaba Shamal mientras se iba yendo.

-Yo voy a seguir a Hayate para bailar un rato.- decía Yuuno.

-Yo iré… a si a la sala de videojuegos haber que encuentro y después ya me dirigiré para la pista, cuando haya más gente.- anunciaba Teana dirigiéndose para la sala.

-Bien, ¿Nanoha tu que harás?- preguntaba Suzuka.

-Bueno aun no lo sé, prefiero esperar un poco a que se llene la pista.- le contestaba la cobriza.

-Ok. ¿Por qué no bienes conmigo a la barra y pedimos algo para beber, que te parece?- le preguntaba la peli morado.

-Si me parece bien.- le contestaba.

Fate ya saliendo del baño, se quedó mirando donde antes estaba su grupo pero no encontró a nadie en ese lugar.

-Oh, vaya se fueron sin mi bueno que mas da.- se decía Fate a sí misma.

Fijando la vista a la barra se encuentra a Arisa sentada en una de las sillas tomando una coca-cola.

-¡Hey, Arisa!- le grita Fate.

-Ah, por fin te decidiste a salir.- decía Arisa mirándola sorprendida.

-¿Dónde están todos?- preguntaba.

-Después de irte hemos empezado a dispersarnos. Tu hermana ha ido a la pista de baile, Signum ha subido por las escaleras de la derecha y Subaru… etto… a si se ha ido a los videojuegos. Y yo como ves me he quedado aquí.- le contaba Arisa.

-Y veo… entonces creo que voy a ir a ver qué tal están los cuatro que han salido corriendo antes.- decía Fate mientras se encaminaba para la pista de baile.

-Hmm, que te vaya bien.- le contestaba la rubia de pelo corto.

**-En la sala de videojuegos-**

Por la puerta entraba Teana buscando algún que otro juego que le pudiera dar el pego. Dando vueltas por la sala se encontró con una chica peli azul en las maquinas de disparar. Está estaba parada y apuntando con la pistola de juguete a la pantalla. Teana se quedo observándola hasta que la peli azul se quejo del juego.

-Waaaaaaaa! Mooouuu esto es… - decía la peli azul para soltar suspiro.-…imposible.- se quejaba.

La peli azul se dio cuenta que la estaban observando, así que se volteó a ver y lo primero que vio fue a una chica peli naranja parada a unos cuantos metros de ella y se decidió por hablarle.

-Vaya, parece que se me da bastante mal estos juegos.- le decía sonriendo.

-No lo creo.- contestó la peli naranja.- En mi opinión solo estas mal colocada.- le comentaba.

-¿A si?- le preguntaba la peli azul con la mirada incrédula.

-Sí. Mira, ponte como estabas antes.- le decía la peli naranja poniéndose a su lado.

-Si.- decía la peli azul algo curiosa mientras la miraba de reojos.

-Bien, ahora por favor apunta a la pantalla.- le decía y la peli azul se puso apuntando.- Vale… ya encontré el problema anunciaba la peli naranja.

-¿Y bien?- preguntaba la peli azul curiosa.

-Vale, para empezar… tienes que poner la espalda recta y relájate estas muy tensa…- le iba indicando la peli naranja.

-Okey.

-Bien ahora levanta mas los brazos y… ya! Prueba ahora haber que tal.

-Bien vamos a ya.

-"wow, es increíble y pensar que hace un rato no le daba a ninguno de los objetivos…"- pensaba una peli naranja muy sorprendida.

Después de un rato, cuando la maquina marcaba el final de la partida. La peli azul se había volteado en la dirección de donde estaba la peli naranja.

-Ah! Casi se me olvida… Que cabeza que tengo, ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntaba la peli azul dándose un golpe en la frente.

-Teana, Teana Lanster.- contestaba con una leve sonrisa por la acción de la peli azul.

-wow, bonito nombre. El mío es Subaru, Subaru Nakajima. Encantada de conocerte Lanster-san- le decía Subaru.

-Teana, Teana está bien y gracias tu nombre también es muy bonito.- le decía Teana.

-Okey Teana, puedes llamarme Subaru.- le decía Subaru con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la cual izo que Teana se sonrojara.

-Ah, Subaru ¿qui-quieres bailar… conmigo?- le preguntaba Teana un poco avergonzada.

-No hay problema además parece que ya hay mas ambiente… por cierto ¿viniste sola Teana?- preguntaba algo curiosa.

-No vine con unas amigas, ¿y tú Subaru?- le preguntaba Teana mientras se giraba para ver a Subaru.

-No, al igual que tu también vine con unos amigos.- le respondía.

-Ya-ya veo…- decía avergonzada y tartamudeando.

-Hm… te pasa algo Teana estas muy roja… ¿no será que tienes fiebre?- le preguntaba Subaru acercándose y poniendo una de sus manos en la frente de la peli naranja y otra en la suya.- Hmmm… estas un poco caliente…- le comentaba.

-N-no me pa-pasa nada, e-enserio.- le respondía aun mas roja y empezando a dar pasos cortos para atrás intentando apartarse de Subaru.

-¡Cuidado!- le advertía Subaru pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Kyaaa! – grito mientras cerraba los ojos esperando la caída pero nunca llego. En cambio noto unos brazos en su cintura los cuales habían evitado su caída.

-Buff… por los pelos. ¿Estás bien?- preguntaba Subaru muy cerca de la cara de Teana y cogiéndola de la cintura para que no se cayera.

La peli naranja poco a poco empezó a abrir los parpados encontrándose con unos ojos verde azulado, quedando hipnotizada por estos. Subaru al ver los ojos azules de Teana que do en un trance.

-"wow que bonita es, no me había como no me he podido fijar antes"- pensaba Subaru con un leve sonrojo.

En cambio Teana no reaccionaba estaba perdida en los ojos verde azulado de Subaru. Poco a poco Teana empezó a pasar sus brazos por los hombros de Subaru y está solo apretó más el agarre de la cintura. Poco a poco iban acortando la distancia entre sus bocas, ya podían notar el aliento de la otra. Cuando ya solo faltaba un centímetro para que sus bocas se tocaran, las dos empezaron a reaccionar sonrojándose al full y separándose rápidamente y dándose la espalda Teana con la mano en el pecho y mirando para el suelo y Subaru mirando al horizonte y con una mano detrás de la cabeza. Ninguna de las dos hablaba, había un silencio incomodo entre ellas dos, hasta que Subaru decidió romper ese silencio.

-Bu-Bueno… etto… quieres que-que va-vayamos a bailar.- preguntando tartamudeando.

-Va-vale.- le respondía intentando calmarse.

-Vamos.- le decía Subaru un poco más calmada, indicaba la puerta para entrar a la pista de baile.

-Hm…- asentía Teana dirigiéndose para la puerta detrás de Subaru.

**-En el bar-**

-Venga Nanoha sentémonos aquí.- le decía Suzuka sentándose un una silla de la barra.

-Vale.- se sentaba en la silla.

-Buenas noches, señoritas que desean tomar?- preguntaba uno de las personas de detrás de la barra.

-Somos menores así que a mi ponme una coca-cola con una pizca de vodka, por favor.- respondía Suzuka.

-Bien. ¿Y usted que desea?- preguntaba mirando a la cobriza.

-Un granizado de limón estaría bien, por favor.- respondía.

El camarero de la barra ya con los pedidos se puso a andar de una banda a otra entrando y saliendo de la cocina.

-Bueno aquí lo tenéis.- les decía mientras les daba las bebidas.

-Gracias.- respondieron al unisón.

Tras un rato de charla entre Suzuka y Nanoha la pista empezaba a llenarse más lo suficiente para pasar desapercibido. Nanoha miro el reloj de la pared el cual marcaban las 9:45 p.m se levanto del asiento y le dijo a Suzuka.

-Suzuka ya hay bastante gente, ¿te apetece ir a bailar un poco?- le preguntaba Nanoha.

-Bueno creo que me voy a quedar un poco más, ves tirando ya te alcanzare después.- le respondía la peli morado.

-Bien, no tardes te estaré esperando y de paso voy a ver que hace Hayate.

-Okey. Nos vemos.

La cobriza empezó a caminar en dirección a la pista de baile intentando encontrar a Hayate o algún que otro miembro. En medio de la pista de baile se encontraba una rubia de ojos carmesí los cuales resaltaban entre la multitud. Está ya llevaba un cuarto de hora buscando a su hermana gemela o a su otro hermano pequeño, pero por desgracia no los encontraba. Ya cansada de buscarlos se dirigía para salir de la pista de baile cuando choco con una chica de pelo cobrizo haciendo que la cobriza cayera de culo.

-Lo siento, no miraba por donde caminaba.- se disculpaba.- ¿Estás bien? – preguntaba extendiéndole la mano a la chica del suelo.

-Auch!- decía con una mueca de dolor.- Si, estoy bien no te preocupes no ha sido nada.- le contestaba agarrándole la mano ofrecida.

Al levantarse la cobriza levantó la mirada cruzándose con unos ojos carmesí que resaltaban aun más con las luces y estos se cruzaron con unos ojos de color violeta.

-"Dios, esa chica es jodidamente hermosa. Tengo que conseguir que me conceda un baile."- pensaba la rubia.

-"wow si que son bonitos esos ojos carmesí, aparte de que tiene un pelo rubio muy bonito lo cual hace que resalten mas los ojos. Desearía que me pidiera un baile…. aunque sé que es sumamente imposible ya que las dos somos dos completas desconocidas"- pensaba la cobriza.

-Etto… Hola, ¿Hace buen tiempo verdad? Jajaja- Reía la rubia nerviosamente intentando sacar algún tema para que no se fuera la cobriza.

-Nyajaja. Si se está muy bien…- contestaba la cobriza con una mano encima de la boca intentando no reírse en su cara.

-Se que nos acabamos de conocer… pero si fuera posible… me gustaría saber tu nombre, si no te molesta claro.- le decía la rubia esperando la respuesta de la cobriza.

-Claro pero si tú también me dices el tuyo.- decía juguetonamente mientras se inclinaba para delante.

-Bien me llamo Fate, Fate Harlaown llámame Fate. Encantada.- le decía extendiendo la mano a modo de saludo.

-Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha. Nanoha está bien. Igualmente.- respondía Nanoha extendiendo la mano para corresponder el saludo.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos a sentar algún sitio para charlar?- preguntaba Fate.

-Sí, me parece bien.-contestaba la cobriza ya que tenía ganas de saber más de la rubia.

-Vamos a esos asientos.- le señalaba con el dedo unas sillas de color blanco y negro.

Empezaron charlar sobre cosas triviales como donde vivían, que instituto/universidad estudiaban, cuantos años tenían…

Ahora ya había más gente, entrando y saliendo, así que el dueño del bar decidió que ya era hora de poner la música más alta y poner canciones mejores no tan lentas y para confirmarlo empezó a sonar una melodía.

**Feels like, I just, touched the sky **

**Fire, burning, burning high **

**Feel the, ****fire, day and night **

**Let's party!**

-Bueno al fin se decidió a poner la música más alta.

-Sí, eso indica que ya es hora de bailar, nyajajaja.

-Venga Nanoha vamos a bailar.- le decía mientras le cogía la mano y se la llevaba a la pista de baile.

-Sí.

Ya en la pista todas las personas empezaron a bailar más animadas y en algún sitio de entre la gente estaban bailando la cobriza y la rubia con la adrenalina a flor de piel.

**Party on my level (Ohh Ohh Ohh)****  
****Party on my level (Ohh Ohh Ohh)****  
****Party on my level (Ohh Ohh Ohh)****  
****Party on my level, level, let´s go****  
**

Todos saltando y cantando. La rubia con la mano arriba y saltando.

**It's suicide to be this fucked up****  
****Ask the bartender for one more cup****  
****Keep it hard, get real tough****  
****And party like you can't get enough****  
**

Cantaba Nanoha cerca de la oreja de Fate mientras bailaban. Fate solo pensó que tenía una bonita voz. (**N/A:** La estrofa que canta Nanoha la canta con su voz la cual no suena como la origina ¬¬)

**Don't really wanna hurt nobody****  
****But i can't help but be naughty****  
****I'm gonna wild out wild out****  
****While i'm up here in this party**

La música seguía, las dos chicas se olvidaron de que no venían solas y continuaron bailando como si no hubiera nadie más solo ellas dos.

**Feels like, i just, touched the sky****  
****Fire, burning, burning high****  
****Feel the, fire, day and night****  
****Party to the end of time****  
**

**Party on my level (Ohh Ohh Ohh)****  
****Party on my level (Ohh Ohh Ohh)****  
****Party on my level (Ohh Ohh Ohh)****  
****Party on my level, level, let´s go**

Repetía Fatemientras esperaba el párrafo que quería cantarle a la cobriza.

**Ponte loca, vamos a gozar**  
**We gone party like we fucking stars****  
****Leave the planet, land on mars****  
****Gonna stay fucked up, till morning comes****  
**

**Don't really wanna hurt nobody****  
****But i cant help but be naughty****  
****I'm gonna wild out wild out****  
****While i'm up here in this party**

Le cantaba Fate a la cobriza en la oreja con una voz sensual mientras Nanoha se iba poniendo más y más roja.

**Party on my level, level****  
****Party on my level, level****  
****Party on my level, level, level****  
****Let´s party!****  
**

**Party on my level (Ohh Ohh Ohh)****  
****Party on my level (Ohh Ohh Ohh)****  
****Party on my level (Ohh Ohh Ohh)****  
****Party on my level, let´s go**

Al acabar la canción Nanoha se quedo mirando fijamente a Fate perdiéndose en sus ojos y la rubia de los ojos de Nanoha. No sabían cómo pero salieron por la puerta trasera que las llevo a un callejón oscuro.

Fate quedo apoyada en la pared y rodeándole la cintura y encima de ella Nanoha estaba con sus manos en los hombros de la rubia. Sus bocas estaban a muy poca distancia la una de la otra, Fate empezó a acortar distancias poco a poco prendida de los ojos de la cobriza. Nanoha no decía nada así que fue la rubia quien hablo con la poca razón que le quedaba.

-Estás segura, Nanoha… Nos acabamos de conocer y no sé si…- pero fue callada por unos labias suaves encima de los suyos y esta solo correspondió cerrando los ojos.

-Fate…-chan? ¿Alo?- pasando una mano por delante de la rubia.

-…

-Fate-chan…

-…..¡Booo!

-Kyaaaa!- gritaba Nanoha dándole una cachetada en la mejilla.

-¿eh?- se quedo Fate con la cara girada y con la mirada incrédula aparte, claro, con la marca de color rojo en su mejilla.

-Baka! Baka! ¡Fate-chan BAKA!- gritaba Nanoha girándose y dándole la espalda.

-Perdón, perdón Nanoha, lo siento mucho… es que no lo he podido evitar estabas tan… linda.- se disculpaba rascándose la nuca.

-Hm.- le giraba la cara.

-Oh, vamos Nanoha, por favor. Lo siento mucho, mucho, muchísimo.- le decía con una voz desesperada lo cual no noto la cobriza.

-Hm… Vale, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿ok?- mirándola con una cara entre divertida y apenada.

-Sí. Pero… ahora que lo recuerdo… me llamaste Fate-chan.- le recordaba Fate con una sonrisa picara haciendo que Nanoha se ruborizara.

-Harlaown-san…- le llamaba Nanoha con un aura de demonio blanco y una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Hay!- respondía con rapidez en posición de soldado militar.

-Tu… Tu…

-Na-Nanoha calma, que tal si haces como si no hubieras escuchado nunca y lo dejamos así…

-¡TU ERES…- decía cogiendo aire.-…IMPOSIBlE!- soltando todo el aire en un gran suspiro y chillándole en la oreja con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Hyaaaa!- gritaba.- mí oreja… auch… Nanoha eres cruel… hapupu.- se quejaba Fate sobándose la oreja y con un puchero.

-Nyajaja. Te lo mereces. Hm, ya nos veremos.- se giraba en dirección a la puerta.-… Fate-chan.- decía girando la cara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Entrando por la puerta trasera. La rubia estaba embobada con la sonrisa que le dedico Nanoha.

-"wow que sonrisa más hermosa…"- pensaba mientras la veía alejarse.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno espero que les haya gustado. La continuación no se cuando la tendré ya que la semana que viene tengo tres exámenes seguidos y no se si podre _ intentare no demorarme mucho.

Para los que no saben que canción use, aquí se lo dejo: **Sak Noel & Sito Rocks - Party On My Level**

Nos vemos a la próxima actualización Bay bay XD


	3. Una noche para recordar 2nd Parte

**N/A:** Aquí el capitulo 3 lo siento si tarde tanto pero es temporada de exámenes y cada vez que tenia tiempo me ponía con el fic, sufrí algunos bloqueos mentales por eso tarde algo más. He de agradecer a NanoFate24 que me dio una gran idea y me animo mucho, también a .77 ,a sachikovirtual se que van rápido pero les espera una que nos se lo imaginan y solo puedo decir eso XD y a las personas que le dieron a favaorites y a followers gracias enserio. No creo que nos volvamos a ver hasta Julio pero intentare tenerlo para finales de Junio, nos vemos.

**Disclaimer: **Como sabrán Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

**Chapet 3: **Una noche para recordar. 2nd Parte.

**-En el bar-**

Arisa de vez en cuando miraba de reojos la pista de baile y suspiraba. El problema de Arisa era que no sabía bailar y aparte, que no tenía con quien bailar sin recibir alguna que otra burla de broma por parte de sus amigos. Era demasiado orgullosa como para dejar que eso pasara.

Casi se había bebido su refresco cuando giro la cabeza a la derecha. Había una chica peli morado intentando quitarse de encima a dos chicos que intentaban ligar con ella.

-Oh, vamos solo es un baile y después lo que pase.- le decía uno de los chicos con la mirada lasciva.

-¡Que no! Ya os he dicho mil veces que os vayáis y me dejéis en paz.- les casi gritaba la peli morado mientras empujaba a uno de los chicos que se le acercaba a la cara.

-Vaya parece que la chiquilla tiene genio.- se burlaba el otro chico.

-Venga te dejamos en paz si nos concedes esté baile.

-¡Que no! Iros de una maldita vez.- gritaba enojada.

-Mira, lindura si no haces lo que te decimos vas a tener graves problemas… así que te vienes con nosotros si o si.- decía mientras le cogía del brazo.

-¡Soltadme!- decía sollozando.

En ese momento Arisa se paró de su asiento y se dirigió con cara neutral hacia los chicos y la chica.

-Ya la habéis oído, soltadla.- mientras caminaba en dirección al chico que la tenia sujeta por el brazo arrebatándole la chica para cogerla por la cintura y susurrarle.

-Sígueme el rollo, tranquila no voy a permitir que te hagan daño estos bastardos.- y la peli morado se agarro a la camiseta de la rubia acurrucándose muerta de miedo.

-¡¿Y tú quien eres para entrometerte?!- Preguntaba uno de los chicos exaltado.

-¡Ella está conmigo, así que daos el piro o os las veréis con Arisa Bunnings!- mirándolos con una mirada asesina mientras se lo decía en un tono de persona engreída.

-Aaa… que-que está contigo lo-lo sentimos no-no era nuestra intención mo-molestar ya-ya nos íbamos ¿a-a qué sí?- mirando a su compañero retrocediendo de miedo.

-A-a si e-es, adiós- saliendo por patas los dos chicos.

Arisa dio una mirada viendo que se iban los chicos y después regresando la mirada a la chica peli morado, intento apartar a la chica para poder hablar con ella pero a la que lo intentaba está se volvía a coger el doble de fuerte. Así que solo pudo abrazarla para que se calmara mientras está rompía en el llanto.

Cuando se calmó cogió las cosas de la chica, pagó al del bar por las bebidas y salió en dirección a la playa para sentarse en un banco junto a la peli morado que parecía un poco más calmada.

-¿Te… te encuentras mejor?

-S-sí, gracias.- empezaba a separarse y quitarse las lagrimas que no paraban de brotar de los ojos. La peli morado sintió una mano en su mejilla que secaba las lágrimas y una voz dulce y cálida que le decía.

-Tranquila, no llores… por bastardos como esos no deberías llorar. No se merecen verte llorar de esta forma ¿Sí?

-Gracias, Bunnings-san.

-Arisa está bien, encantada… etto…- decía Arisa con la cara un poco inclinada a un lado y con el dedo en el mentón, con una expresión pensativa que hizo que la peli morado se le escapara una risita.

-Jiji, Suzuka, Suzuka Tsukimura.

-Okey, Suzuka-chan.- guiñándole un ojo.

-Haaay.- contestaba Suzuka con una voz infantil y una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Te apetece pasear por la playa?

-Está bien.

Se dirigieron para la orilla las dos llevaban sus zapatos en las manos. Suzuka iba jugando con el agua que le llegaba por los tobillos, de vez en cuando se mojaba los dedos en el agua y le salpicaba en la cara a la rubia.

-A-ri-sa.

-¿Qué?- giraba la cara para ver a Suzuka.

-¡Toma! Jajaja.- se reía a carcajadas mientras le disparaba con una pistola de agua.

-¡Puaj! Cof, cof… ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?!- preguntaba con la cara empapada de agua.

-Jajajajaja Me la encontré por el agua jajaja.

-Vaya, vaya con que esas tenemos ¿eh?- la miraba con picardía.

Y así empezaron a jugar con el agua. Arisa salpicaba a Suzuka y está corría lo más lejos posible para que no la mojara. Entre risas por parte de las dos, Suzuka se tropezó y cayó cogiéndose del brazo de la rubia lo cual hizo que se cayeran las dos al agua, mientras sus pertenencias estaban en la arena.

-Jajaja, me meo jajaja.- no paraba Arisa de reírse a carcajadas mientras se sujetaba el estomago.

-Jajaja Arisa-chan tienes una estrella de mar jaja en la mejilla jajajaja.

-¿Eh?- está paró de reír mientras se tocaba la mejilla algo incrédula lo que hizo que Suzuka riera aun más.

-Bien Arisa-chan ya te la quito yo.- acercándose a ella.

-Okey.

-3… 2… 1… ¡Ya!

-¡Auch! Eso dolió.- se quejaba mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

-En ese caso… Mua! (beso)

-¡Suzuka!- la miraba sonrojada a full mientras se tocaba la mejilla. Suzuka le había dado un beso en la mejilla.

-Venga vamos. Aunque sea verano por la noche el agua está algo fría.- le comentaba mientras le agarraba de la mano para que la rubia se levantara.

-Pe-pero no nos van a dejar entrar así dentro del local.

-Pues… vamos a dar un paseo.

-(suspiro) me rindo, no soy rival para ti, así que haremos lo que tu digas.

-¡Yay! ¡Gane!

-Sí, sí solo déjame enviarles a mis amigos un mensaje de que no me esperen para irse.- decía Arisa mientras sacaba el celular.

**-Subiendo por las escaleras-**

Signum tomaba una cerveza que le había traído el camarero. Del grupo podían beber todos menos Chrono ya que era menor de edad. Fate, Alicia, Subaru, Carim y Arisa tenían 18 años; Verossa y Zafira 25 años y Chrono 15 años.

Estaba sentada en el sofá mientras escuchaba la música de la pista de baile que aun no estaba alta. No había mucha gente allí arriba y eso le gustaba, podía estar tranquila. Miró de reojos la escalera y cuando estaba a punto de dar un sorbo a la cerveza vio aparecer a una mujer de melena rubia y sin darse cuenta se paró del sofá y la miró con cara sorprendida.

-¡¿Shamal!?

La nombrada al escuchar su nombre solo atino a girar la cabeza y cuando se dio cuenta de quien la llamaba se quedo sorprendida y con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Si-Signum?

-Wow no has cambiado nada.- decía con un leve sonrojo la peli rosa.

-Lo mismo podría decir de ti, parece que el irte a estudiar a Inglaterra no te ha hecho ningún cambio.

-Claro que si mi ingles ha mejorado un montón.- decía mientras se golpeaba el pecho orgullosa.

-Eh, a que era Ingles ese idioma raro que hablabas en clase.- se burlaba Shamal.

-Oye!- se quejaba Signum.

-Jajajaja.-se reía mientras pensaba.- "Se Acordara de la promesa que me izo antes de irse."

-Sí, tu ríe pero que sepas que aparte del Ingles también aprendí otro idioma de un familiar de Europa.

-Vaya ahora me pica la curiosidad.

-¿Verdad que si? Pues…- decía mientras se acercaba a la oreja de Shamal.- This is a… secret.- finalizó la peli rosa.

-¡Signum! Dímeeloo. -se quejaba Shamal haciendo un puchero.

-Si consigues sacármelo te lo diré.- le desafiaba Signum.

-Eres cruel. Hm.

-Puede ser pero haciendo eso no me lo vas a sacar.

-En ese caso…

Shamal empezó a acercarse a Signum. Le cogió del brazo y se empezó a acercar a la oreja poniéndole un dedo en los labios, esta solo atino a sonrojarse al máximo mientras que la otra le hablaba seductoramente.

-¿Y qué te parece así? S-I-G-N-U-M.- le deletreo Shamal.

-Está bi-bien t-tú ga-ganas, te lo di-diré.- le decía nerviosa la peli rosa intentando controlarse.

-¡Yay!- se separaba de golpe algo sonrojada por lo que había hecho.

-Bueno quien me lo enseño fue el primo de mi tío que es de España.

-Eh, ¿entonces te enseño español?

-No fue ese, te acercas pero no.

-Hm?- se ponía un dedo en el mentón.

-"Vaya es gracioso de ver, realmente cuando Shamal quiere puede llegar a ser algo infantil."- pensaba Signum.

-Pista.

-Cataluña.

-Ah, ya se! Catalán!

-¡Bingo!

-Wow así que sabes catalán.

-Algo así.

-Dime algo.

-¿Como qué?

-Lo que quieras.

-Bien pero no te voy a dar la traducción, la tendrás que encontrar tú.- le decía Signum con una sonrisa de picara.

-Injusto.- se quejaba Shamal.-"Signum no se acuerda de nada, Ains. Bueno nunca ha sido muy buena recordando las cosas."

-¿Quieres que lo diga o no?

-Claro que sí. Con lo que me ha costado ahora voy a renunciar ja. Que te lo has creído.

-Bien.

-"Dolça princesa he tornat per complir la meva promesa, potser penses que me oblidat però dia i nit he estat pensant amb tu" (Dulce princesa he vuelto para cumplir mi promesa, puede ser que pienses que me he olvidado pero día i noche no he parado de pensar en ti.)- decía Signum algo sonrojada.

-Waa que has dicho Signum, quiero saberlooo.- le suplicaba Shamal.

-Jajajaja te lo dije no te lo pienso decir tendrás que encontrarlo por ti misma.- empezaba a escapar de Shamal para que no intentara seducirla.

-No te rías y dímelo. Signum…- empezaba a perseguirla para cogerla.

-Jajaja. No quiero.- canturreaba Signum.

Shamal perseguía a Signum por toda la zona y en un despiste de la peli rosa pudo cogerla por la espalda y subirse a caballito.

-Bien ahora me lo dirás o no me soltare, tú decides.- le decía Shamal tocándole con un dedo la nariz.

-Hmmm… En ese caso… no te lo diré. ¿Y bien qué harás?- le miraba pícaramente.

-Signum, cruel. Hm.

-Vale, está bien que te parece yo no te cuento lo que te he dicho, tú te bajas de mi espalda y yo a cambio te concederé cualquier deseo que me pidas. ¿Hay trato?- preguntaba Signum mirándola de reojos.

-Bien en ese caso… enséñame el catalán.

-¿Qué?- gritaba sorprendida Signum.

-Lo que has oído. Jajaja.-reía divertida Shamal ante la reacción de Signum.

-Ains… porque siempre caigo en tus trampas…- suspiraba ante la derrota.

-¿Entonces esto es un sí?- decía ilusionada Shamal.

-Sí.

-¡Yay! Venga Signum vamos a bailar.- le decía Shamal juguetonamente cogiéndola del brazo.

-Vale tranquila ya voy.- le contestaba Signum con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**-En la pista de baile-**

Alicia bailaba como si no hubiera mañana. Ella era la más grande de las gemelas, era un poquito más baja y sus ojos eran un poco menos rojizos en comparación de su hermana. No se dio cuenta cuando se le acerco alguien y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Hey! Alicia viste al tonto de mi hermano?

-¿Eh? Ah Carim. No, no lo vi. Por cierto ¿Tú no estabas con Zafira?

-Bueno si pero parece que a Zafira lo liaron aquel par y bueno ya sabes…- decía con una gota en la cabeza y rascándose la nuca.

-Me lo imagino, Chrono es el más liante de los dos.- recordando los líos en que la metió su hermano.

-Por cierto Carim, lo siento si te ofende pero es raro verte con un vestido. Ya sabes… normalmente vas más… masculina.- Finalizó Alicia.

-Verdad que es raro. Hasta yo misma me sorprendí de que me pusiera esta indumentaria. Pero que se le va a hacer, fue un regalo de mi abuelo y bueno algún día lo tendría que estrenar.

-Ya veo.- decía Alicia cerrando la mano en un puño para golpearse la otra en signo de entendimiento.

-Bueno voy a ver si veo a esos tres…

-Te acompaño que necesito descansar un poco y pronto tendremos que irnos.

-Okey.

Las dos rubias se dirigieron hacia el bar para salir de la muchedumbre, en el camino vieron a Subaru con una chica peli naranja y a una chica cobriza entrando por la puerta trasera del bar.

Cuando llegaron a la barra se encontraron tres chicos sosteniendo una cerveza en una mano los cuales pudieron distinguir. Chrono estaba rojo hasta las orejas y no paraba de hipar mientras que Verossa y Zafira hablaban de tonterías un poco ebrios. En el instante en el que llegaron Carim y Alicia al lado de los tres chicos Fate entraba por la puerta trasera y al girar la cabeza miro la escena y toda la felicidad que tenía en la cara se esfumo cambiando por una de horror y pánico al pensar en que les harían sus madres al regresar con un Chrono ebrio.

-**¡CHRONO!**- gritaron ambas gemelas horrorizadas.

-¿Quien hip… es hip… Chrono? Jajaja hip.- contestaba Chrono.

-¡Mierda Ali-nee mama nos matara!- le gritaba Fate a su hermana.

-Solo sé que… Si yo caigo Chrono se viene conmigo, de esta no se va a librar.- decía Alicia con una venita en la cabeza y con la mano echa un puño.

-¡Ah ya sé! Qué tal si no aparecemos por casa hasta que Chrono se recupere de la resaca.

-No funcionara no te acuerdas de la última vez que no vinimos a dormir a casa después de la fiesta de la uni.

-Dios no me lo recuerdes… Me traume después del sermón sobre las relaciones y como lo hicieron.- decía Fate empezándose a traumar.

-Menos mal que yo pude volver a casa antes de que se despertaran…- decía aliviada Alicia.

-¿Bueno entonces que sugieres que hagamos?

-Bueno prefiero que me castiguen de por vida con un sermón sobre por no vigilar a Chrono que no lo que tú ya sabes…

-Eres cruel Ali-nee. Me lo recuerdas a la mínima que tienes oportunidad.- decía con un llanto falso Fate.

-Lo siento Fate-nee es que no puedo evitarlo jaja.- decía rascándose con un dedo la mejilla.

Pip pip.

-Ah es el mío.- respondió Fate mirando el mensaje de texto.

-Es de Arisa.

-Bueno y que dice?

-Dice que… no la esperemos para irnos.

-Vaya parece que encontró a alguien.- decía pícaramente Verossa.

-Si a diferencia de ti.- le decía Carim.

-Wow eso fue un golpe bajo. Jajaja.

- Primer stike.- se mofaba Fate.

-Sí. Ah por cierto Arisa gano el concurso ya que ella encontró a alguien.

-Eh, pero si Arisa no estaba en la competición y además quien eres tu como para hacer de juez.- le reprochaba Verossa.

-Uno, tú mismo dijiste que en este tonto concurso participamos todos los del grupo y dos me pediste que fura la jueza cuando liasteis a Zafira en esto.- comentaba Carim con tranquilidad.

-Otro golpe bajo.- simulaba Verossa como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estomago.

-Segundo strike. Uno más y quedas fuera.- decía Fate entre divertida y entretenida.

-¿Y no me dijiste que vigilarías que Chrono no bebiera?

-Eso es cierto Acous.- decía Alicia con un aura oscura alrededor suyo.

-Ah… etto… A sí me llaman ya hablaremos otro día bye, bye; Sayonara, adéu, adiós.- retrocedía poco a poco.

-Alto ahí. Strike tres.- Ordenaba Fate igual que su hermana posando una mano en el hombro del peli verde y este sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

-Venga que aquí todos somos amigos no es para tanto…- decía Verossa con una gota en la nuca y con las manos levantadas en señal de stop.

-Claro por eso recibirás un trato especial ¿verdad, Fate-nee? Creck, Creck.- se oían los nudillos de Alicia crujir.

-Tú eliges. La mansión privada junto con todo lo demás por dos semanas que se pueden alargar o te hacemos la cara nueva que no te reconozca ni tu hermana.- le agarraba Fate del hombro cada vez más fuerte.

-Wow hermanito esta vez sí que las cabreaste.- decía Carim sorprendida.

-No me lo recuerdes Carim.

-¿Y bien, que decides?

-Está bien, está bien la mansión junto a todo lo que haya y podéis alargarlo el tiempo que queráis. ¿Bien?

-Jajajaja. Trato hecho te hemos engañado pardillo. ¡Choca esos cinco Ali-nee!- Se reía Fate levantando la mano.

-Bien hecho Fate-nee ahora tenemos una mansión.- le decía Alicia chocando los cinco con su hermana.

Verossa solo les miraba incrédulo a las dos gemelas riendo. Cuando se dio cuenta se quedo con la boca abierta dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Bien hecho Verossa les acabas de dar la mansión. Ains- suspiraba Carim dándose un golpe en la frente.

-Bueno, bueno tampoco somos tan malas. ¿Qué os parece que vayamos todos juntos de aquí a dos semanas?- comentaba Fate.

-Por mi genial, por cierto ¿habéis visto a mi hermana?- hablaba por fin Zafira.

-Ah sí, la eh visto con una mujer de melena rubia las cuales se dirigían a la pista. Así que no creo que la debamos esperar. Ah esto también va por Subaru que la he visto con una chica peli naranja.- explicaba Alicia.

- Las marmotas hip duermen~, las ranas hip raucan~ y YOOOOO~… hip~

-**¡QUE TE CALLES CHRONO!**- gritaban avergonzadas las gemelas.

-Realmente está ebrio más no poder.

-Ni que lo digas. Mira se acaba de quedar dormido.- señalaba Zafira.

-Déjalo, así no molestara.- le decía una Fate ya cansada.

-Vosotros dos vendréis ¿no?- miraba Alicia a Carim y Verossa.

-Por supuesto.

-Contad conmigo.

-Bien ahora le envió un mensaje a Arisa y Subaru y tú Zafira te encargas de tu hermana ¿Ok?- sacaba Fate el teléfono del bolsillo.

-Okey.

-Nosotras ya nos iremos yendo ahora que está dormido, no me gustaría cargarlo mientras me canta en la oreja.- empezaba a prepararse para irse.

-Nosotros tres también nos iremos.- contestaba Zafira.

-Bien, ya nos veremos adiós.- decía Fate cargando a Chrono.

-Sí, adiós.- se despedía Alicia.

-Que os vaya bien. Adiós.- dijeron al unisón.

Las gemelas salieron por la puerta con un Chrono dormido. Iban charlando de cualquier tontería sin despertar a su hermano.

-Ey, Fate ¿qué hacías por la parte trasera del edificio?- preguntaba Alicia inocentemente la cual izo que Fate se sonrojara.

-Bu-bueno y-yo… etto…

-No será que estabas con una chica cobriza muy mona :3 .- le decía con una sonrisa gatuna.

Fate al escuchar lo que su hermana le dijo se congeló en su sitio.

-"Mierda, como es que mi hermana lo sabe."

-Ah, vaya parece que di en el clavo.

-¿Co-como lo has sa-sabido?

-Tranquila Fate-nee no te sulfures, antes de que tu entraras por la puerta vi entrar antes a la chica.

-(suspiro) Bien me pillaste ¿y tu encontraste a alguien?

-No, pero la encontrare como me llamo Alicia Harlaown.- se ponía en pose triunfante.

-Jajajaja.

-Jajajaja, bien regresemos antes de que Chrono despierte que ya son las 4 am.

-Wow tan tarde. Ah si ahora que me acuerdo. ¿Te acuerdas del concierto que hicimos el mes pasado?

-Ah sí como olvidarlo le dimos una paliza a "The World End", ¿Por?

-Bueno, pues después del concierto me vino una persona llamada… etto… si la memoria no me falla se llamaba Tiida Lanster.

-Y bien?- la animaba a seguir.

-Lanster-san me pidió que si podíamos tocar en su discoteca "The Hole" la semana que viene. ¿A ti que te parece?

-No hay problema solo tenemos que avisar a los chicos y ya. Pero ahora no que es muy tarde, ya hablaremos mañana.

-Venga entremos a casa que me muero de sueño.- bostezaba Alicia tallándose un ojo.

-Ains mañana nos va a caer un buen sermón y si tenemos suerte solo será un castigo de una semana intensiva (bostezo).

Alicia puso la llave en la cerradura para abrir la puerta y entrar, por surte no había nadie despierto, subieron a dejar su hermano en su cama y al llegar cada una a su habitación se desplomaron muertas de sueño dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

**-En la discoteca-**

Cuando la cobriza entro por la puerta trasera del bar, se dirigió a la pista de baile para bailar un poco con su amiga Hayate. Estuvo un cuarto de hora buscándola hasta que la encontró sola bailando como si no hubiera mañana, de lejos pudo ver a su amiga Teana bailando con una persona peli azul.

-Hola Hayate.- saludó Nanoha.

-Nanoha, por fin te decidiste a venir.- la castaña le daba un abrazo.

-Sí, pero ¿tú no estabas con Yuuno?- pregunto confusa la cobriza.

-Sí pero se mareo y se fue para casa.

-Vaya espero que se encuentre bien.

-Bueno lo que sea. Tu también te fijaste en que Teana está bailando con alguien ¿a que si?- le decía con una sonrisa gatuna.

-La verdad es que sí y lo peor es que me tiene intrigada.- miraba Nanoha a su amiga Teana.

-¡Hey! qué te parece si les seguimos. Tengo ganas de saber que harán.- decía mientras empezaban a iluminarle los ojos.

-Hayate deja a Teana en paz, además hace poco que he visto a tu hermana con una mujer peli rosa.- decía Nanoha recordando.

-Ah! En ese caso vamos a espiar a mi hermana.- decía mientras halaba de la mano a la cobriza.

-Esp- Espera… Hayate!- le replicaba Nanoha.

-A mira ahí están, corre, corre escóndete Nanoha!- la halaba Hayate hacía abajo.

Hayate y Nanoha se escondieron detrás de una planta mientras observaban la escena. Shamal tenía las manos puestas en el hombro de la mujer peli rosa que estaba de espaldas y tenía sus manos en la cintura de la rubia. Hayate solo observaba atentamente y Nanoha estaba pegada a ella observando cada paso que daban. Por alguna extraña razón a las dos les parecía que la figura de la mujer que estaba con Shamal les sonaba un montón. Cuando la pareja en un paso quedo de perfil rápidamente en un acto reflejo Hayate se separó de la planta reconociendo a la persona con quien estaba su hermana y se abalanzó a abrazar a la peli rosa. Shamal se quedo sorprendida al ver a su hermana salir disparada hacía ella y Signum se separo en acto reflejo de la peli rosa.

-Signum.- gritaba Hayate abrazándola.

-Vaya Hayate, sí que has crecido.- le decía Signum acariciándole la cabeza y sonriendo de medio lado. Al levantar la cabeza miró a Nanoha y le dijo.- Hola Takamachi cuanto tiempo.

-Vaya Signum no me esperaba encontrarte aquí.

-Lo mismo digo yo ya que cierta rubia no me lo dijo.- mirando a Shamal.

-Bueno tú tampoco preguntaste.

-Jajaja parece que Onee-chan te las sigue devolviendo.- Reía Hayate separándose de Signum.

-Sí, siempre caigo en sus trampas.- decía algo deprimida.

-¿Signum cuando volviste de Inglaterra?- preguntaba la cobriza.

-Hmmm… si mal no recuerdo hace nada creo que ara dos semanas o por ahí.- poniéndose el dedo en el mentón.

-Vaya ya nos podías haber avisado y podrías haber venido con nosotras.- decía algo decepcionada Hayate.

-Bueno no importa, vine con unos amigos y mi hermano, nada del otro mundo.- decía sacando el teléfono para ver la hora.- Seguramente ya se habrán ido a casa.

-En ese caso quédate con nosotras.- le ofrecía Hayate.-Venga vamos a buscar a Teana y al persona que estaba con ella que quiero saber quién es.- iba halando el brazo de su hermana y Signum.

-Esp… Hayate te dije que la dejaras en paz.- le reprochaba Nanoha.

-Vamos de seguro que tú también te mueres por saber quiénes.

-No tienes remedio.- decía Nanoha golpeándose en la frente mientras la seguía.

Hayate de dirigía en la dirección donde encontró a Teana bailando con la/el desconocido, arrastrado a su hermana y Signum seguida de cerca por Nanoha. Hayate sin previo aviso se planto en frente de Teana que estaba descansando junto a la persona con quien estaba bailando.

-Teana!- canturreaba Hayate con una sonrisa gatuna, soltando a Shamal y a Signum.

-KYAAAA! ¡¿Hayate?!- gritaba sorprendida Teana.

-Es que no nos vas a presentar a…- pero fue interrumpida por Signum.

-¡¿Subaru?!- gritaba la peli rosa sorprendida.

-¡Signum!

-Parece que se conocen.- decía sorprendida Nanoha.

-Sí, eso parece.- miraba Hayate con una cara sorprendida.

-¿Nos van a decir de que se conocen?- preguntaba Shamal.

-La verdad es que yo también estoy intrigada.- las miraba Teana.

-Vinimos juntas con unos amigos.- contestó Subaru tranquilamente.

-Bien. Hayate Yagami un placer.- le decía la castaña extendiéndole la mano a la peli azul.

-Subaru Nakajima el placer es mío.- le correspondía Subaru el saludo.

-Ellas son…

-Takamachi Nanoha mi amiga de la infancia.- decía la castaña señalándola con la mano y Nanoha solo asentía.

-Y mi hermana Shamal Yagami.

-Y Teana ella es…

-Signum Wolkenritter un placer.- haciendo una reverencia.

-Teana Lanster encantada.

-Ahora que nos conocemos todas…

-Espera Hayate, antes de que digas alguna locura salgamos de aquí que me está empezando a doler la cabeza.- le cortaba la cobriza.

-Bien, pero cuando salgamos de aquí nadie se va a salvar de mi genial idea.- decía dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir y las otras la siguieron.

Todas se dirigieron hacia fuera y pasearon un poco hasta estar un poco alejadas de la discoteca.

-Nanoha, ¿conociste a alguien en la disco?- le preguntaba Hayate de repente.

-¿Queee?- contestaba Nanoha sonrojada ya que la pregunta le vino sin previo aviso.

-Waaa así que si conociste a alguien.- se le iluminaban los ojos a la castaña.

-Pe-pero que dices. E-eso no es verdad.- decía con nerviosismo y con un leve sonrojo.

-No sabes mentir nos conocemos desde siempre y sé que significa esa expresión.- le sonreía Hayate pícaramente y Nanoha solo pudo maldecir por lo bajo.

-Está bien, sí, conocí a alguien. Ains… (Suspiro)

-¿Y quién es él afortunado o la afortunada? =3 (mirada gatuna)

-No te lo voy a decir.

-Si ya. Conseguiré que me lo digas un día de estos, tienes suerte de que me muera de sueño si no te estaría dando la lata. Wooo (bostezo).- bostezaba Hayate mientras se estiraba.

-Sí, será mejor que nos vayamos para casa que estoy reventada.- comentaba Teana.

-Sí quieres te acompaño Tea.- le decía Subaru.

-Gracias, si no es una molesta.- le sonreía cogiéndole del brazo.

-Wow es raro ver a Teana tan apegada a alguien.- comentaba Hayate.

-Sí normalmente es mas… como decir… - decía Nanoha.

-Tsundere.- finalizo Hayate.

-¡Hayate!- le reprochaba una Teana medio dormida y un poco sonrojada.

-Tranquila Tea.- le decía Subaru contenta.

-Sí, sí. Ah, ahora que lo pienso ¿dónde está Suzuka?

-Suzuka me mando un mensaje diciéndome que ya se había ido a casa y que no la esperáramos.- contestaba Shamal.

-Sí que estas apegada a Signum Onee-chan. =3 "Os dije que aquí no se libraría nadie, jajaja"- señalando las manos entrelazadas de las dos nombradas.

-Que! E-eso no e-es verdad!- le gritaba una Shamal avergonzada pero sin soltar la mano. Y Signum solo pudo sonrojarse y bajar la mirada al suelo lo que hizo que Subaru riera por lo bajo ya que no había visto a su amiga ponerse así.

-Sí pero bien que no se sueltan de la manita jijiji- (mirada fija en las manos).

-Yagami voy a contar hasta 3 y por tu bien espero que corroas lo más rápido que puedas porque voy a ir a por ti.- la miraba Signum con una mirada gélida.

-Wow Hayate ya puedes correr lo más rápido que puedas porque jaja no vas a poder escapar una vez que te atrape y te lo digo porque se lo hace a una amiga nuestra y… hahaha no quieras saber que le paso…- le advertía Subaru mientras recordaba a Fate ser perseguida por Signum.

- 1…

-Vamos Signum solo fue una bromita…- le decía Hayate con una gota en la nuca y asustada.

- 2…

-Bueno nos vemos adiós.- se despedía Hayate mientras corría por su vida hasta perderse en el horizonte.

- 3… Lo siento Shamal pero te quedaste sin hermana.- le decía Signum arrancando a correr.

-Hayate-chan está muerta.- afirmaba Subaru.

-Bueno en el pasado ya pasaban cosas parecidas jajaja.- reía Shamal recordando los viejos tiempos.

-Así que se conocen desde hace tiempo.- preguntaba sorprendida Teana que seguía pegada al brazo de Subaru.

-Sí desde la primaria que conocemos a Signum.- contestaba Nanoha.

-Vaya es verdad cuando dicen que el mundo es muy pequeño.- decía Teana.

-Bueno nos vamos que ya son las… 5 de la mañana.- miraba el reloj Shamal.

-Nos vemos.- se despedían Teana y Subaru.

-Que os vaya bien ya volveremos a quedar y si quieres Subaru también podrías venir.

-Okey. Gracias.

Nanoha y Shamal se iban para sus respectivas casas y en el cruce que se tenían que separar a lo lejos se vio a una Hayate dormida siendo cargada por una Signum con una mirada tierna lo cual izo que las dos chicas sonrieran antes de despedirse.

Nanoha llego a su casa y tal cual llegó a su habitación se tumbo en su cama y se dejo llevar por Morfeo.

* * *

**N/A: **Si tenéis cualquier duda no dudéis en preguntar. Os dejare en el perfil mi twitter ahí ire explicando como va el progreso del fic. Bueno me despido de vosotros adiós XD.


	4. Viejos amigos

**N/A: **Aquí estoy de nuevo, conseguí encontrar tiempo para el chapter y mira incluso lo hice aun más largo espero que les guste y gracias a todos los que le dieron a follow, favourite y los que comentaron. El próximo ya sí que sera la fecha que puse en el anterior chapter. Bueno sin más dilación aquí lo tenéis.

**Disclaimer: **Como sabrán Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Viejos amigos

**(A la mañana siguiente…)**

**-En casa de los Harlaown-**

Ring, ring… Ring, ring- sonaba un teléfono.

-Waa… (Bostezo)

Presea se despertó por el ruido del teléfono. Se puso sus zapatillas y su bata y se fue en dirección a coger el teléfono. Cuando llego se encontró a Arf ya despierta correteando por todo el salón.

-Buenos días Arf.- le sonreía Presea dulcemente.

-Guau, guau.- ladraba el cachorro meneando la cola y mirando a su dueña.

Presea cogió el teléfono antes de que dejara de sonar y se lo puso en la oreja mientras se iba preparando el café con leche.

-¿Hola, casa de los Harlaown diga?

-¿Presea?- sonaba la voz de una mujer al otro lado del teléfono.

-Imposible… ¿Momoko?- decía Presea sorprendida.

-Sorpresa.- gritaba Momoko desde la otra línea del teléfono.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Pero?- decía una Presea desconcertada.

-Tranquila, ya te explico todo. Jajaja.- la calmaba Momoko.

-Té escucho.

-Veras hace unos días me encontré con Lindy mientras compraba con mi hija pequeña en el centro comercial…

**Flash Back**

-Nanoha que te parece esta camiseta, opino que te quedaría muy bien.- le enseñaba Momoko a su hija una camisa de color rosa de tirantes.

-No lo sé mama me gusta el color pero la veo muy simple y ya tengo muchas de color rosa.- le comentaba Nanoha.

-Bien.- dejando la camiseta en el mismo sitio que la encontró.- ¿Algo más?- preguntaba Momoko mirando a su hija.

-No mama ya me probé lo demás y me queda bien así que solo necesitamos comprar la comida para la cena de hoy.

-Bien, vayamos a pagar y a comprar la cena.- decía Momoko dirigiéndose hacia la caja.

Momoko pagó con la tarjeta de crédito mientras que Nanoha cogía las bolsas llenas de ropa. Salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a las escaleras mecánicas que llevaban a la planta del supermercado. Cuando bajaron de las escaleras Momoko se chocó con una mujer de pelo agua marino.

-¡Mama cuidado!- le advertía Nanoha a su madre mientras iba cayendo poco a poco.

-Ah.- la cogía mujer del pelo agua marino antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Gracias.- le agradecía mientras iba abriendo los ojos poco a poco.

-Lo siento mu… ¿¡Momoko!?- le decía sorprendida la peli agua marina fijándose mejor en la persona con quien se disculpaba.

-¡Li-Lindy! Vaya que sorpresa.- gritaba Momoko sorprendida y con una mano en la boca.

-Vaya cuanto tiempo.- le decía Lindy con una sonrisa y abrazándola.

-Sí que hace tempo.- le regresaba el abrazo alegre.

-Tendremos que quedar algún día, que tengo ganas de ver a Shiro otra vez.- le decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Si estaría bien. Ah Lindy te presento a mi hija Nanoha.- le señalaba con la mano a su hija.

-Encantada, me llamo Takamachi Nanoha un placer.- se presentaba Nanoha mientras se inclinaba a modo de saludo.

-El placer es mío Nanoha. Me llamo Lindy Harlaown puedes llamarme Lindy.- se inclinaba Lindy.

-Bien Lindy-san.- le regalaba la cobriza una hermosa sonrisa.

-Wow mis hijos ya podrían aprender de ti y esa sonrisa me parece a mí que ya sé de donde la sacaste.- le decía Lindy a Nanoha mientras miraba de reojos y con una sonrisa picara a Momoko.

-Gr-gracias Lindy-san.- agradecía una Nanoha algo avergonzada.

-¿Que tal la familia Lindy?- le preguntaba Momoko.

-Genial, podríamos hacer una cena un día de estos, mira toma aquí tienes mi numero y el fijo.- le entregaba un papelito.- ¿Y qué tal la tuya?

-Bonita y mejorando.- tomaba el papelito ofrecido. -Y te llamare cuando tenga tiempo, nos vemos.- se despedía Momoko.

-Nos vemos, adiós.- se despedía Nanoha.

-Que os valla bien.- se despedía Lindy con una mano en alto.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Ya veo… después le tendré que regañar a Lindy por no habérmelo dicho.- le decía Presea.

-No seas muy dura que Lindy ha sido desde siempre algo olvidadiza jaja.

-No tranquila solo será un poco jajaja.

-Jajaja realmente no habéis cambiado nada. ¿Y qué tal estas Presea?

-Yo estoy muy bien aunque presiento que en cuanto se levante uno de los tres no estaré tan bien. Ayer les deje ir con unos amigos a una fiesta y ahora están durmiendo.- explicaba mientras se sentaba en el sofá dando un sorbo a su café.

-Vaya que coincidencia yo también deje ir a mi hija con sus amigas a una fiesta.- le decía Momoko algo sorprendida.

-¿Y qué tal estáis por ahí? La última vez que os vi fue cuando Fate y Alicia tenían un año.

-Estamos muy bien Kyouya, Miyuki y nuestra pequeña Nanoha nos ayudan mucho en el Midori-ya.

-Wow ya deberían aprender mis hijos de los tuyos.

-Bueno a lo que iba, ¿qué os parece este mañana quedar para cenar juntos, con hijos incluidos? Así podrán conocerse.

-No hay problema cuando despierten se lo diré.

-Bien entonces quedamos mañana alrededor de… que te parece a las 8 p.m.

-Perfecto, entonces nos vemos mañana alrededor de las 8 p.m, nos vemos adiós.- contestaba Presea entusiasmada.

-Adiós.- se despedía Momoko colgando el teléfono.

Cuando Presea colgó el teléfono y lo dejo en la mesita junto con la taza de café y se giro porque escucho unos pasos detrás de ella, Chrono bajaba por las escaleras con los ojos rojos y algo pálido lo que izo que Presea fuera corriendo hasta donde se encontraba el chico.

-Buenos días mama.- saludaba Chrono intentando poner buena cara.

-¿Chrono te encuentra bien?- le preguntaba preocupada mientras le cogía la cara mirándolo de cerca.

-Sí mama estoy bien no hay de que… hug.- se tapaba la boca con una mano y salía corriendo en dirección al baño.

Lindy se dirigía al living cuando se cruzo con un Chrono que corría en dirección al baño y a Presea detrás de él, así que decidió seguirlos. Al llegar al baño se encontró con Chrono potando en la taza del váter y a su esposa con una mano en la espalda del peli azul.

-¿Presea que ha pasado?- preguntaba Lindy preocupada.

-No lo sé, pero me da a mí que es por la fiesta de ayer.

-Ahora mismo me voy a levantar a las gemelas que nos deben una explicación.- salía Lindy algo cabreada.

-Espera… mama no fue su culpa fue la mia, así que no las castigues por favor. Hug…- le miraba Chrono algo débil por el mareo.

-Está bien (suspiro), no las voy a castigar pero sabes que el castigo será para ti ¿no?- le miraba seria Lindy.

-Sí, no me importa ya que fue mi culpa.- le decía Chrono con la mejor sonrisa que en ese momento podía sacar.

-Bien hijo estamos orgullosas de ti, parece que empiezas a ser consciente de tus actos espero que sigas así.- hablaba Presea mientras le ayudaba a levantarse para lavarse la cara en la pica.

-Esta vez solo les va a caer a los tres un sermón, pero tus hermanas tienen que aprender a ser más responsables.- le miraba seria.- Las voy a ir levantando que ya son las 11 a.m y tu Chrono ve a estirarte a la cama y descansa un poco.

-Hazle caso, que mañana por la noche tenemos una cena con los Takamachi.- le decía Presea mientras le acompañaba a su cuarto para estirarse.

-Ey! A mí no me dijiste nada de eso.

-Hable con Momoko esta mañana además tampoco me dijiste que te la encontraste.

-Lo siento se me paso.

-Bueno después hablamos ve a despertar a nuestras hijas.

-Okey.

**-En la habitación de Alicia-**

-Tock, tock.- llamaba a la puerta Lindy.

-¿Alicia estas despierta?

-Si mama, buenos días.- le decía una somnolienta Alicia.

-Buenos días, Alicia.- le sonreía Lindy.

-Mama después Fate y yo les tenemos que contar algo.

-Bien, ves bajando al living mientras voy a despertar a tu hermana.

-Okey, me lavo la cara y enseguida bajo.

Alicia se dirigía al baño mientras Lindy se dirigía a la habitación de Fate.

Fate estaba tumbada en su cama durmiendo como un tronco cuando tocaron a su puerta. Al primer toque ni se inmuto pero a la segunda comenzó a moverse un poco revolcándose por la cama dormida hasta que llegó al final de la cama y cayo haciendo un gran estruendo.

¡BOOOMMM!

-¡Fate!- entraba Lindy a la habitación.

-Auch! Que daño.- se quejaba la rubia sobándose la cara ya que había caído de cara.

-Hija, vaya forma de despertarse.- decía Lindy con cara de falsa sorpresa.

-Ni que lo menciones, waaa estaba teniendo un bonito sueño.- se quejaba Fate.

-Bueno ve a lavarte la cara y baja al living que tu hermana me ha dicho que tenéis algo que decirnos y de paso aprovechamos tu madre y yo para deciros otra.- le decía la peli agua marina mientras iba saliendo de la habitación.

-¡Ah! Es verdad.- se levantaba del suelo y salía corriendo para lavarse la cara y bajar al living.

Ya todos en el living Fate y Alicia se pusieron delante de sus madres que estaban sentadas en el sofá.

-Lo sentimos mucho.- decían al unisón las dos gemelas inclinándose a modo de disculpa.

-Fue culpa nuestra culpa por no vigilar a Chrono.- les explicaba Fate a sus madres que estaban un poco sorprendidas.

-Si tienen que castigarnos lo aceptaremos.- seguía Alicia.

-Vaya, ¿qué les debió haber pasado ayer? para que los tres os estéis comportando de esta manera tan responsable.- preguntó Presea.

-¿Eh?- la miraban con desconcierto las dos rubias.

-Déjenme explicárselo, esta mañana vuestro hermano…- le explicaba Lindy a las gemelas lo ocurrido esta mañana.

-Ya veo este Chrono… se lo tendremos que agradecer, Fate-nee.- le decía Alicia en un tono audible solo para su hermana mirándola con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

-Sí después de todo nos defendió jaja.- le contestaba Fate de igual manera.

-No os vamos a castigar, esta vez os vais a librar pero que no vuelva a ocurrir. ¿Entendido?- les miraba Presea entre seria y alegre.

-¡Sí!- contestaban las rubias con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Pero a cambio maña los tres vendrán con nosotras a casa de unos amigos nuestros sin replicar y van a tener que ir de bonito.- les decía Lindy lo que izo que las gemelas hicieran una mueca de desagrado, asintieran y se fueran a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Vaya parece que se les acaba de esfumar la imagen de personas responsables en cuando les mencionamos la cena, jajaja.- se burlaba Presea de la mueca de desagrado.

-Sí, parece que fue un milagro el verlas tan responsables, jajaja.- le seguía Lindy la broma a su esposa.

Fate y Alicia se dirigían a sus respectivos cuartos para hacer sus cosas.

-Ali-nee tienes que llamar a… Lanster-san.- le recordaba Fate.

-Sí, tranquila que me acuerdo, pero antes tendremos que avisar a los chicos de que actuaremos la semana que viene en "The Hole".

-Ya me encargo yo tranquila.- le decía sacando el teléfono.

Fate cuando llegó a su cuarto mando un mensaje a todos los del grupo incluidos a los que no tocaban.

**Mensajes:**

(Fate) - ¡Hey!¡ Chicos concierto en "The Hole" la semana que viene! ¿Podéis?

(Carim) – Genial ya tenía ganas de cantar ^. ^

(Verossa) – ¡Wa con las ganas que tenia de tocar! Lo siento no podre venir.

(Subaru) – Claro no tengo planes así que me parece genial XD

(Zafira)- Trabajo ese día así que no podre venir os deseo mucha suerte, ánimos.

(Arisa) – Bien por mí no hay problema. Puedo substituir a Verossa.

(Signum) – No podre venir ya tengo planes.

(Fate) – Uy, Signum quien será tu cita =3

(Signum) – vete a freír espárragos es una amiga de la infancia que me lio para que le enseñara un idioma.

(Subaru) – No será… n.n

(Signum) – Te sugiero que no sigas…

(Subaru) – Okey -_-

(Fate) – Quien es, quien es… O.o

(Signum) – ¡Que te calles Harlaown! o

(Alicia) – Bien, entonces ahora llamo a Lanster-san para decirle que sí.

(Subaru) – Espera ¿Lanster?

(Alicia) – Sí ¿por? ¿Lo conoces?

(Signum) – ¿Subaru, ese no era el apellido de la chica que estaba contigo ayer?

(Todos) – ¡QUEEEEE!

(Subaru) – Sí pero… puede que sea coincidencia o~o

(Alicia) – Bueno ya hablaremos del asunto cuando quedemos para tocar ahora dejadme llamar.

(20 minutos después)

(Alicia) – Quedamos el Martes delante del "The Hole" a las 8 p.m para preparar y mirar la distribución del escenario.

(Todos) – ¡Okey!

**Fin de los mensajes**

Alicia y Fate se prepararon la ropa que llevarían puesta el día de la cena.

Fate iría con unos pantalones cortos de color negro hasta las rodillas, una camiseta de botones de color blanca de manga corta y una corbata de color negro. Y en los pies unos zapatos de bonito de color negro.

Y Alicia con unos pantalones igual que su hermana pero de color blanco, una camisa de botones lila fuerte de manga corta, una corbata de color blanco y unas vans de color lila.

Chrono cuando ya se encontraba mejor se preparó una camisa de botones azul de manga corta, pantalones del mismo color que le llegaban un poco más debajo de las rodillas y unos zapatos de color negro.

**-En casa de los Takamachi-**

Momoko colgaba el teléfono cuando se giro vio a una cobriza somnolienta aun con su pijama y sus zapatillas tallándose un ojo lo cual hizo que riera al recordar a su hija en el mismo estado cuando tenía 9 años.

-"Si que pasa rápido el tiempo jaja"- pensaba Momoko mientras se iba a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para Nanoha.

-Buenos días mama waa~ (Bostezo).- le saludaba Nanoha.

-Buenos días.- reía por lo bajo la madre.

-¿Papa está otra vez en el Midori-ya? – preguntaba mientras se asentaba en la silla.

-Sí, Miyuki se fue a acompañar a una amiga a no sé qué de una despedida y Kyouya está con Shinobu en casa de Suzuka.- le explicaba su madre mientras le servía el almuerzo.

-¿Y tu mama hoy no ibas a ayudar a papa?- preguntaba Nanoha ya más despierta.

-Bueno sí pero tenía que llamar antes y de paso te lo explico, ya que eres la única que no lo sabe.- se sentaba en una silla al frente de la cobriza.

-Dime.

-Veras, te acuerdas de Lindy ¿no?

-¿Sí, por?- la miraba algo desconcertada.

-Pues mañana vendrán aquí a cenar ya que los hemos invitado, y he pensado de que si quieres puedes invitar a Hayate para que nos acompañe así se divertirán más.- le miraba Momoko a la cobriza a la espera de la respuesta.

-Gracias mama, ¡te quiero!- decía Nanoha rodeando la mesa para dar un abrazo a su madre.- Ahora mismo llamo a Hayate-chan.- se descolgaba de su madre para salir corriendo en busca de su teléfono.

-Jaja, yo también te quiero cariño.- le daba un beso en la frente.

- Vendrán sobre las 8 p.m- le avisaba su madre.

-Bien.- decía dirigiéndose hasta su cuarto.

La cobriza ya en su cuarto recogió todo el cuarto y cogió el teléfono móvil para llamar a su amiga la castaña.

-Piiip. Piiip. Piiip… Hola, Hayate al habla- contestaba la castaña al lado de la otra línea.

-Hola Hayate, Buenos días.- le saludaba una cobriza alegre.

-Buenos días Nanoha y a que viene está llamada tan inesperada ¿eh?

-Bueno la verdad es que te llamaba para preguntar si querías venir a cenar con toda mi familia y unos amigos de mis padres mañana.- preguntaba una cobriza dudosa.

-Bien, pero a cambio me dirás con quien estuviste la noche anterior.- le decía Hayate.

-¿Qué, que?- decía Nanoha sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-Lo oíste bien me lo contaras con pelos y señales ¿qué hay trato?

-(Suspiro)Ains… Está bien, todo sea para no estar sola.- decía Nanoha.

-Bien aunque hubiese venido aunque me hubieses dicho que no, jajaja caíste.- reía la castaña.

-¡Hayate!¡Injusta!- le reprochaba Nanoha.

-Jajaja lo soy. Bien, ¿a qué hora vengo y como tengo que venir?

-Sobre las 8 p.m vienen así que estate sobre las 7:45 p.m y vístete formal.

-Okey nos vemos mañana.- colgaba la castaña.

-Hasta mañana.- contestaba y colgaba la cobriza mientras se tumbaba en la cama.

-(suspiro) ains… Tengo que probarme los vestidos…

Nanoha estuvo toda la tarde probándose los vestidos hasta encontrar un vestido sin mangas largo de color rosa pastel.

**(A la mañana siguiente…)**

Nanoha despertaba de su dulce sueño en el que aparecía una chica rubia tendiéndole la mano a modo de príncipe azul de los cuentos de hadas. Estaban rodeadas por un campo hermoso de flores Nanoha le tomaba la mano y la chica se la llevaba a no sé donde ya que despertó sin poder saber a donde la llevaba. Se levanto se lavo la cara y bajó al living y se puso a desayunar con toda la familia que estaba esperando a que Nanoha despertara, no sin antes darles los buenos días.

Cuando acabaron empezaron a recoger la casa y a preparar algunas cosas para la cena. La hora se les paso volando y ya era hora de comer así que se pusieron a comer hablando de que se comportaran bien cuando estuvieran aquí sus amigas con sus hijas y preguntándoles donde llevarían a los hijos de estas lo cual le contestaron que les enseñarían el dojo y si quieren podrían enseñarles algunas cosas.

Al acabar se pusieron a ducharse y a vestirse, Hayate llegó a la hora que quedaron ella y Nanoha y se dirigieron a la habitación de la cobriza.

Hayate iba con un vestido de color lila con un tirante, el vestido le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color.

Hablaron hasta que llamaron a la puerta y bajaron para recibir a la otra familia.

**-En casa de los Harlaown-**

Fate se levantaba con los rayos del sol entrando por su ventana, al levantarse se sentó en la cama y se tallo los ojos para después abrir la ventana. No se dio cuenta que en los pies de su cama estaba Arf y cuando la vio lo primero que izo es acariciarla y cogerla en brazos para dejarla en el suelo.

-Buenos días Arf.- le saludaba Fate con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Guau, guau.- le contestaba meneando la cola de un lado para otro.

-¿Arf quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo?

-Guau.- decía asintiendo con la cabeza y correteando por la habitación.

-Jajaja venga que me visto y bajamos a dar un paseo.

Ya vestida y con la correa de Arf Fate bajo al living donde estaban sus madres preparando la comida.

-Buenos días.- saludaba Fate a sus madres.

-Buenos días.- contestaban al unisón las dos mujeres.

-Salgo a pasear a Arf, enseguida vuelvo.- decía poniéndole la correa a Arf.

-Bien que te vaya bien.- se despedían.

Fate cogió a Arf y se fue a pasear por el parque iba caminando por todos los rincones donde Arf le llevaba y en un campo de hierba jugaba a tirarle la pelota y Arf se la traía. Cuando ya vio que era la hora de comer se regreso a casa.

Todos comieron, descansaron durante una hora y empezaron a prepararse. Chrono ya se encontraba mejor y fue el primero en irse a bañar y después a cambiarse de ropa después fue Fate seguida de Alicia más tarde Presea y por ultimo Lindy.

En el living ya estaban todos vestidos, eran las 7:30 p.m así que decidieron subir al coche he ir tirando para la casa de los Takamachi.

-Cuando lleguemos debéis prometerme que os portareis bien ¿ok?- les hacia prometer Presea mientras que Lindy conducía.

-Bien mama.- contestaban al unisón con un poco de desagrado.

Al llegar tocaron al timbre.

Ding, dong…

Enseguida les abrió Shiro invitándoles a pasar dentro Presea y Lindy pasaron primero seguidas por Chrono y final mente Alicia y Fate.

-Buenas noches, gracias por habernos invitado.- se inclinaba Presea a modo de saludo.

-Buenas noches.- le imitaba Lindy.

-Buenas noches y por favor dejaos de formalidades que aquí todos somos amigos, además de que se me hacer raro ver a Lindy hablando de esta forma.- decía Shiro a la vez que reía por lo bajo lo que izo que se ganara un codazo por parte de su mujer.

-Lo mismo puedo decir Shiro.- le sonreía Lindy con picardía lo que izo que ella también se ganara un codazo por parte de su mujer.

-Nunca cambiareis vosotros dos ¿verdad?- decía Momoko recordando con una sonrisa.

-No, y estamos orgullosos verdad Shiro.- le decía Lindy mirándolo para después darse un apretón de manos.

-Desde luego que no jajaja.- correspondía Shiro al apretón de manos.

En ese momento Hayate y Nanoha bajaban por las escaleras y Kyouya y Miyuki entraban por la puerta trasera después de preparar todo en el dojo.

-Bueno déjame que te presente a mis hijos estos son Chrono, Alicia Y Fate.- les presentaba Presea señalándolos con la mano.

En ese momento Nanoha se congelo en su sitio al oír el nombre de Fate.

-Encantada me llamo Momoko Takamachi y el es mi marido Shiro Takamachi.

-Encantado.- hacia una reverencia Shiro.

-Y ellos son nuestros hijos Kyouya, Miyuki y Nanoha y Hayate la amiga de Nanoha.

Fate al escuchar el nombre de Nanoha dejo de mirar a todas bandas para fijarse en la bella cobriza que miraba el suelo y su amiga la miraba de reojos.

-Bueno ya que nos hemos presentado os parece bien si esperamos un poco para comer Kyouya, Miyuki, Nanoha si queréis podéis ir al dojo sin ensuciaros.- les decía Momoko lo que hizo que Kyouya y Miyuki asintieran.

Nanoha aun congelada en su sitio tuvo que ser arrastrada pos Hayate mientras que Fate por Alicia mientras seguían a los Takamachi.

**-En el dojo-**

-Eeehh Nanoha, Nanoha…- le pasaba Hayate la mano por delante de la cara y de repente volvió en sí.

-Ah Hayate no me asustes así.- decía poniéndose la mano en el pecho.

-Nanoha estas muy rara.

-Son imaginaciones tuyas ja-ja-ja.- decía Nanoha con una gota en la nuca.

-Ey Fate esta chica no es…- en ese momento Fate reacciono tapándole la boca con las dos manos.

-Ni una palabra Alicia.- le decía Fate mientras la otra asentía y poco a poco le iba destapando la boca.

-Hay, por poco me matas (jadeo)- le replicaba Alicia con la lengua afuera.

-Ya sabes ni pio ¿ok?

-Si tranquila no diré nada.

Todos entraron en el dojo quitándose los zapatos en la entrada menos Fate y Nanoha que se quedaron n la puerta en un silencio incomodo algo rojas. Nanoha decidió que no era el lugar adecuado para hablar así que la cogió de la mano y se la llevo detrás del dojo donde no podrían escucharlas.

-Etto… Fate-chan que coincidencia no.- le hablaba con nerviosismo mientras le sonreía con la cara roja hasta las orejas.

-¿Ah qué? A sí es mucha coincidencia jajaja.- decía rascándose la nuca y roja hasta las orejas.

-No me imagine que nuestros padres se conocieran.- le comentaba la cobriza un poco más calmada y con un poco de sorpresa.

-Ni que lo digas fue una sorpresa que hasta mi hermana me tuvo que arrastras hasta el dojo.- le contaba Fate ya más tranquila.

-Nyahaha a mi me ha pasado igual me ha tenido que arrastrar Hayate desde el living.- le explicaba Nanoha.

-Por lo que veo tu eres la pequeña de la casa ¿eh?- la miraba la rubia de reojos mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes.

-No me lo recuerdes, pero por lo que veo Alicia se parece un montón a ti a excepción de ella es un poquito más baja.- le decía Nanoha con un puchero.

-Jajaja.- solo pudo reír ante el puchero adorable de Nanoha.

-Fate-chan aun no me he olvidado de lo de la noche en el bar.- decía Nanoha empezando a dejar salir el demonio blanco.

-Na-Nanoha perdón vamos… si solo… fue una pequeña broma de nada…- le decía Fate con una gota en la cabeza retrocediendo poco a poco.

-Picaste, jajaja, que mona Fate-chan.- canturreaba Nanoha mientras se lanzaba al cuello de la rubia y frotaba su mejilla contra la de Fate.

-Na-nanoha.- la llamaba Fate sorprendida mientras pasaba una de sus manos por la cintura de la cobriza.

-Tómalo como una venganza por lo de la última vez. Así casi se me olvida. ¿Fate-chan cuántos años tienes?- paraba de frotar su mejilla contra la de la rubia pero sin separarse.

-18 años ¿y tú?

-16 años.

-¿Que vamos dentro del dojo que nos estarán esperando?- preguntaba Nanoha mientras le cogía del brazo.

-Sí. Ah, Alicia sabe un poco de esto no con pelos y señales pero si sabe que estuviste conmigo en el bar.- le explicaba Fate.

-Después me explicas el porqué ¿vale?- le decía Nanoha mientras le daba un toque en la nariz con el dedo índice soltándose del brazo.

Cuando Nanoha y Fate entraron al dojo se encontraron con una escena un tanto divertida para Fate y desconcertante para Nanoha. Chrono estaba en el suelo riendo a carcajadas junto con Miyuki i los dos se aguantaban sus propios estómagos y a Kyouya golpeándose la frente y con los ojos cerrados. Alicia estaba roja a full cargaba a Hayate como si fuera un príncipe y Hayate igual de roja cogiéndose al cuello de Alicia para no caer.

-Que está pasando ¿eh?- preguntaba Nanoha algo desconcertada.

- Hola Nanoha por fin os dignasteis a venir.- decía Hayate mientras era bajada por Alicia.

-Lo que pasa es que por culpa vuestra hemos tenido que pagar nosotras dos.- salía Alicia de detrás de la castaña.

-No me digas que te salió el tiro por la culata jaja.- se mofaba Fate de su hermana.

-Chicos y Chicas a comer.- gritaba Momoko desde el living.

-Esta vez te libraste pero espérate después de comer quien ríe el último ríe mejor.- le miraba Alicia con una cara llena de malicia lo que hizo que Fate tragara pesado.

Todos entraron a comer y se sentaron en las puntas Lindy y Prese y delante Shiro y Momoko al lado de Presea estaba Chrono, Alicia y Fate y delante de ellos Miyuki, Hayate y Nanoha, al final de la mesa Kyouya.

Estuvieron cenando y recordando los viejos tiempos, de vez en cuando hablaban de sus hijos, de cosas vergonzosas que hicieron cuando eran pequeños y estos solo podían bajar la cabeza y avergonzarse. Cuando acabaron Kyouya ayudo a sus padres mientras que Miyuki, Nanoha, Hayate, Fate, Alicia y Chrono entraban en el dojo.

-Bien de esta no te libras Fate. Creck, Creck.- decía Alicia con una sonrisa maligna y crujiendo los nudillos.

-EEEKKK.- Fate noto un aire frio recorrerle la espalda mientras su hermana se le acercaba.

-Ay madre la que se va a liar.- decía Chrono entrando al dojo.

-¿Por qué lo dices Chrono?- le preguntaba Nanoha algo confusa y Hayate de la misma forma observando a las dos rubias.

-Bueno normalmente Fate es la que se mete en muchos líos pero cuando se mete con Alicia la pelea puede durar, buf… Ya que las dos son igual de obstinadas.- les contaba Chrono mientras miraba a Fate corriendo por su vida y a Alicia con la espada de kendo.

-¿Y hay alguna forma de detenerlas?- preguntaba Hayate.

-Hm… que yo sepa no… aun que pensándolo mejor creo que si la hay.- decía Chrono.

-Cual…- decían al unisón las dos amigas.

-Vosotras.- finalizaba Chrono mirándolas fijamente.

-A no de eso nada ya estuve demasiado avergonzada con lo de antes.- se negaba Hayate.

-Qué raro Hayate avergonzada se acabara el mundo.- se mofaba Nanoha.

-Wa mou… bien lo hare.

Alicia no paraba de perseguir a Fate por todo el dojo con la espada de kendo hasta que sintió unos pequeños brazos abrazándola por el cuello, lo que hizo que se le cayera la espada de las manos y se sonrojara a full, en ese momento Fate aprovecho para salir corriendo por la puerta seguida de Nanoha mientras que Miyuki y Chrono se iban para dentro de la casa.

-¿Hayate…-chan?- pregunto algo desconcertada mientras se giraba y la cogía por la cintura.

-Está bien deja ya a tu hermana ¿sí?- le sonreía Hayate.

-Está bien solo porque me lo pides tu ¿vale?- giraba la cabeza para que no notara su sonrojo.

-Yay! Toma tu recompensa mua (beso).- Hayate le beso en la mejilla juguetonamente lo que hizo que se sonrojara aun más.

-¡Hayate-chan!- le reclamaba Alicia.

-Jajaja. Ven vamos a dar una paseo.- le decía mientras que la cogía del brazo.

-Está bien.

**-Dentro de la casa de los Takamachi-**

Miyuki y Chrono entraban por la puerta trasera de la casa. Dentro estaban todos sentados en los sofás hablando de algo importante y tuvieron que quedarse por obligación de sus padres.

-Chrono, Miyuki también necesitaremos vuestra ayuda así que quedaos aquí.- decía Presea seria.

-¿Qué pasa mama?- preguntaba el más pequeño.

-Sí, sí que yo también lo quiero saber.

-Os lo diremos con la condición de que no se lo cuenten a nadie y menos al grupito de las del dojo. ¿Bien?

-Entendido.

-Okey.

-Mira, verán…

Tardaron una hora para explicarles de que iba el asunto y en ponerse de acuerdo.

-…Entendieron ni una palabra, vosotros actuad con normalidad.- decía Momoko seria.

-Por mi bien, aunque creo que a papa no le costara demasiado jaja.- se mofaba Miyuki lo cual hizo que todos los presentes se rieran.

En ese preciso instante aparecían Hayate y Alicia por la puerta trasera.

-¿Que es tan divertido si se puede saber?- preguntaba Alicia entrando en el living.

-Nada hija, nada en particular, solo recordamos algunas bromas que nos gastábamos entre nosotros cuando teníamos vuestra edad.

-Ya veo, bueno me voy a acompañar a Hayate-chan a su casa y después vuelvo. ¿Puedo?

-Por nosotras no hay problema.- contestaba Lindy.

-Ah, ¿ya te vas Hayate?- preguntaba Momoko.

-Sí, gracias por haberme invitado, os lo agradezco.- decía Hayate inclinándose a modo de agradecimiento.

-No hay de qué, ya te dijimos que puedes venir cuando quieras, eres como una más de la familia.- le sonreía Shiro.

-Gracias Shiro-san. Ya nos veremos, adiós.- se despedía la castaña.

-Ah, Alicia si quieres después de dejarla en su casa puedes irte directamente a casa, que no tardaremos en irnos también.- le decía Presea.

-Entendido. Gracias por todo me encanto la cena estaba muy buena, adiós.- decía Alicia dirigiéndose a la puerta donde le esperaba la castaña.

**-Detrás del dojo-**

-Waaa… ¿donde se habrá metido Fate-chan?

Nanoha buscaba a Fate por todo el jardín, por detrás del dojo, entre los arbustos… pero ni rastro, no la encontraba. Ya en un último intento por encontrarla miro en el jardín trasero, la rubia estaba sentada en el muro que rodeaba la casa, mirando la noche estrellada y fijándose sobre todo en la luna llena.

-¿Fate…-chan?- preguntaba la cobriza mientras se preguntaba cómo había subido ahí arriba la rubia.

-¡Ah! Nanoha, no medes esos sustos, pensaba que eras mi hermana, Buf…- le decía Fate aliviada de que no fuera su hermana.

-¿Cómo te subiste ahí?- preguntaba curiosa.

-Bueno me gusta mucho escalar los arboles y sentarme en las ramas de estos, así que escalar un muro para mí no es nada.- le contaba Fate bajando del muro de un salto.

-Ya veo.

-¿Por cierto donde esta Ali-nee ahora?- preguntaba bajándose de un salto del muro.

-Mmm… hace nada la vi con Hayate se dirigían para dentro de la casa.- decía Nanoha recordando a las dos chicas saliendo por la puerta del dojo.

-Conociéndola habrá acompañado a Hayate a su casa.- decía Fate con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Fate-chan a que te referías antes cuando le dijiste a Alicia-chan de que le había salido el tiro por la culata?- preguntaba Nanoha algo curiosa.

-Bueno antes de venir aquí hice como una especie de apuesta de que la última que consiguiera llevarse bien con alguien de tu familia tendría que hacer lo que Chrono quisiese.- le contaba la rubia.

-Nyahaha ya veo, la verdad es que Hayate no se suele avergonzar por estas cosas, ¿me pregunto que le habrá pasado?- se reía la cobriza de su amiga.

-Quien sabe… Ali-nee tampoco es de las que se sonroja por cargar de ese modo a alguien.- Fate miraba el cielo y Nanoha la miraba con las manos detrás de la espalda. Estuvieron un rato así hasta que cruzaron miradas y se rieron.

-Jajaja.

-Nyahaha.

-Ah Nanoha, este Martes yo y mi banda tocamos en una discoteca llamada The Hole ¿te gustaría venir a vernos?- preguntaba Fate algo nerviosa por la contestación de la chica.

-Vaya, pero si esa es la discoteca del hermano de una amiga mía.- decía la cobriza sorprendida.

-¡Dios! Vaya donde vaya siempre me cruzo con alguien que te conoce o viceversa. Parece que es verdad cuando dicen que el mundo es muy pequeño.- comentaba la rubia con sorpresa a la vez que ponía una cara graciosa.

-Nyahaha, parece que sí. Y mi respuesta es sí. Me encantaría ir a veros a tú y tu banda.- decía Nanoha regalándole una sonrisa hermosa como la de la última vez.

-Genial. ¿Te parece bien si te paso a buscar sobre las 7:30 p.m?

-Me parece bien. ¿Pero The Hole no abre a las 9 p.m?

-Sí, pero nos dejan entrar antes para preparar el escenario, mirar la distribución y ensayar un poco.- le explicaba Fate.

-Ya entiendo.

-Chiiii… (Mirada fija)

-¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo?- le preguntaba Nanoha con una gota en la nuca.

-¿Eh? Ah nada en particular. Solo estaba pensando en la primera vez que me cantaste en la oreja. ¿Sabes que cantas muy bien Nanoha?- le decía Fate apartándose de la cobriza para ponerse recta.

-Q-que va, e-eso no es verdad.- le decía una cobriza avergonzada mientras se entretenía con sus dedos.

-Claro que sí, tienes una dulce y hermosa voz. Hazme caso que en estas cosas soy un as.- decía Fate algo sonrojada después de darse cuenta de lo que dijo y con una mano en la nuca y mirando hacia ninguna parte.

-Gra-Gracias Fate-chan.- le agradecía Nanoha con la cara aun más roja.

-No hay de que.- se rascaba la nuca.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre las dos hasta que apareció Chrono de la nada.

-Ah Fate, por fin te encuentro. Mama dice que ya nos deberíamos ir yendo.- aparecía Chrono de la nada rompiendo el silencio incomodo.

-Ah okey enseguida voy. ¿Vamos Nanoha?- le preguntaba la rubia y Nanoha solo asintió con la cabeza.

Nanoha, Fate y Chrono se dirigieron para dentro de la casa, Chrono iba un paso para delante de las chicas sumido en sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta se golpeo con la puerta.

¡POOOM!

-¡Auch!- se quejo Chrono sosteniéndose la frente que le dolía después del golpe.

-Ains… Más tonto y no naces hermanito.- decía Fate en derrota golpeándose la frente.

En ese momento Lindy abrió la puerta por el ruido y el quejido que se le había hecho familiar.

-Vaya forma de llamar a la puerta Chrono.- lo miraba Lindy con falsa sorpresa más bien mofándose de él.

-Ya Lindy.-le daba Presea un codazo a su esposa.- ¿Chrono te encuentras bien?- preguntaba la mujer algo preocupada.

-Sí mama no pasa nada solo me distraje por un momento y bueno ya saben…- decía Chrono sobándose la frente.

-Bueno iros preparando que vamos a ir tirando para casa.- decía Presea yendo a coger sus cosas, seguida por Lindy y Chrono.

-Bueno Nanoha ya nos veremos el martes que viene.- se iba despidiendo Fate.

-Sí ya nos veremos Fate-chan... Mua (beso)- Nanoha le beso en la mejilla para después entrar por la puerta de su casa con un leve sonrojo. Dejando a Fate congelada como la última vez y con la mano en la mejilla besada.

-"Nanoha hace que pierda todos mis sentidos. Waaa… ¿Qué me pasa?"- pensaba Fate entrando en casa de los Takamachi para esperar a que sus madres se despidieran y salir en dirección al coche.

Ya delante de casa de los Harlaown, un coche de color negro se estaciono delante del bloque, de este salieron Fate, Chrono y Presea. Lindy se fue a aparcar el coche mientras que sus hijos y Presea entraban en el edificio para cambiarse de pijama e irse a dormir.

.

.

.

**Continuara…**


	5. ¿Coincidencias o destino?

**N/A: **Hola ya estoy aquí de nuevo y os traigo el Chapter 5. Digamos que este chapter es para quienes se quedaron con ganas de un AliciaxHayate. Como siempre gracias a las personas que le dan al follow, a fauvorites y al los reviews.

NanoFate24: Se que no eres consciente de ello pero te lo explicare más a delante que si no puede que os de más información de la que deveria XD. Creo que Hayate va a sufrir en este fic, aun no lo he pensado mucho y sobre el futanari digamos que solo por parte de Lindy y Presea.

Bueno no me enrollo más, sin más dilación el Chapter 5.

**Disclaimer: **Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **¿Coincidencias o destino?

**-En la habitación de Alicia-**

Cierta rubia estaba teniendo un bonito sueño cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana despertándola. Frustrada por no poder acabar de ver el final de su sueño donde aparecía cierta castaña, se levanto para abrir la ventana dejando entrar la luz natural y recordando que pasaría todo el día con la castaña.

**Flash Back**

Saliendo de la casa de los Takamachi las dos chicas se dirigieron a la playa para pasear un poco antes de dejar a la castaña en su casa.

-Waaa… que aire más bueno.- decía Alicia mientras se estiraba.

-Sí, se está muy bien. Es perfecto para dar un paseo.- le sonreía Hayate.

-Me dijiste que tenías una hermana grande ¿verdad?

-Sí, se llama Shamal es 6 años mayor que yo. Trabaja en el hospital de aquí, de Uminari de medico.- explicaba Hayate cogiéndose del brazo de Alicia haciendo que se sonrojara un poco.

-Ya veo espero que me la presentes. ¿Pero solo sois vosotras dos?

-No, también esta nuestro abuelo y unas primas que viven con el.- decía con un deje de tristeza.

-Entonces tus padres…- deducía Alicia.

-Sí… ellos murieron en un accidente de tráfico, dejándonos a mí y a mi hermana con una fortuna que nos subministro nuestro abuelo.- contaba Hayate mirando el suelo con algo de tristeza.

-Lo siento, yo…- se disculpaba con pena.

-No pasa nada Alicia, tu no hiciste nada.- le decía poniéndole una mano en la mejilla y mirándola con un poco de pena sonriéndole lo mejor que podía.

-Hayate-chan… Está bien, no te fuerces a sonreír cuando no estés bien. Siempre que quieras estaré por ti.- poniendo su mano encima de la de Hayate haciendo que está se sorprendiera.

-Gracias Ali-chan.- le sonreía Hayate ya con alegría y sacando la mano de la mejilla de Alicia.

-Bien esa es la sonrisa que quiero ver.- le sonreía enseñando los dientes.

-Jajaja.- reían las dos a la vez.

-¿Qué tal si vamos tirando?- le preguntaba Alicia.

-Hmm… Sí no hay más remedio…- respondía haciendo un puchero adorable lo que hizo que Alicia riera de lo mona que se veía.

-Tranquila Hayate-chan si no tienes nada que hacer mañana podríamos quedar.- le comentaba.

-¿De verdad?- le preguntaba ilusionada con un brillo en los ojos.

-Claro, podemos pasar todo el día juntas si quieres.

-¡Yay! Gracias Alicia.- le sonreía juguetonamente mientras le agarraba más fuerte del brazo.

-Seguramente vendré sobre… ¿qué te parece sobre las 9 a.m?

-Hm.- asentía Hayate tarareando felizmente.

-Mira ya llegamos a tu casa.

**Fin Flash Back**

-¡Ah! mira qué hora es, debo prepararme ya o no llegare. Tengo que vestirme y dejarles la nota encima de la mesa del living.

Alicia se apresuro a cambiarse de ropa, a escribirles a sus madres la nota y a salir por la puerta de casa para ir al garaje para coger su motocicleta que a diferencia de su hermana la suya era de color roja con relevos de color negro. Se puso el casco y cogió uno para la castaña.

**-En casa de las Yagami-**

-¡Onee-chan! ¿Hoy vendrá Signum?

-Sí, ¿porque lo dices?

-Para saber, ya que nos vamos a quedar un rato por aquí.

-Ya veo… Signum va a venir sobre las 10 y seguramente se va a quedar a comer. Podrías invitar a tu amiga a comer también.- le comentaba Shamal desde la cocina.

-Okey, ya se lo comentare.- le contestaba Hayate.

Ding… Dong…

La puerta fue abierta poco a poco, dejando ver a una joven rubia algo nerviosa.

-Bu-Buenos días.- tartamudeaba un poco nerviosa.

-Buenos días. Tú debes ser la amiga de Hayate ¿no?

-S-Sí, encantada me llamo Alicia Harlaown.- le extendía la mano.

-Encantada Alicia-san. Yo soy Shamal Yagami la hermana mayor de Hayate.- se presentaba Shamal alargándole la mano para corresponder al saludo.- Vaya que modales los míos, pasa Hayate está en el sofá del living.- decía echándose a un lado para dejarla entrar.

-Bien.

Hayate se levantó de golpe al oír la conversación de las dos mujeres y poso sus ojos en la puerta que daba al corredor, esperando a que viniese Alicia.

-Hola.- saludaba Hayate con una sonrisa.

-Hola.- le contestaba Alicia con una sonrisa.

-¿Queréis algo para comer o beber?- preguntaba Shamal apareciendo por detrás de Alicia.

-¿Tu quieres algo, Ali-chan?

-No estoy bien así, gracias.

-Bien, onee-chan si nos necesitas estaremos en mi cuarto.- decía Hayate a su hermana mientras cogía a Alicia de la mano y la halaba en dirección a su cuarto.

Cuando entraron las dos chicas al cuarto de la castaña se sentaron en la cama para charlar un poco.

-Wow es muy bonita tu habitación Hayate.- le decía mirando a su alrededor.

-Gracias.- le contestaba Hayate.

-Por no decir que tienes un montón de libros.- Alicia miraba los libros con desagrado.

-Sí, son regalos de mi abuelo ya que me gusta leer.- le respondía Hayate aguantándose la risa por la cara que puso la rubia al mencionar los libros.

-Ya veo…

-A que adivino. No te gusta leer.- le decía Hayate divertida.

-Hug… Me pillaste, pero ¿cómo lo has sabido?- preguntaba algo curiosa.

-Solo hace falta ver la cara que pones cuando hablas de libros, jajaja.- se burlaba Hayate.

-(suspiro)Ains… ¿Tan obvia soy?- preguntaba en derrota.

-Sí. Pff… Jajajaja.

-Sí, tú ríe mientras puedas, que ya me vengare.- le miraba con una cara llena de malicia.

-Jajaja.- reía más fuerte.

-Ya verás cuando te pille.- decía Alicia levantándose de la cama para abalanzarse sobre Hayate.

Pero se estrello contra la cama ya que Hayate en el último segundo lo esquivo pero no se rindió y siguió persiguiéndola por toda la habitación intentando atraparla pero todos sus intentos eran fallidos. La morena cogió un cojín de su cama y se lo tiro a la rubia dándole en la cara haciendo que una guerra de almohadas empezara. Entre bromas llamaron al timbre haciendo que pararan.

-Hayate, por favor ves a abrir la puerta.- le gritaba Shamal ocupada en la cocina.

-Ya voy, vamos Alicia.- decía Hayate levantándose de la cama.

-Voy.- le contestaba la rubia mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Hayate seguida de Alicia se dirigieron a la puerta para abrirla encontrándose con una mujer peli rosa.

-¿¡Signum!?- gritaba sorprendida Alicia mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

-¿¡Harlaown!?- decía igual de sorprendida la peli rosa.

-¿Eh?- entre medio de las dos había una castaña confusa.

-Ah, Hayate veras… Signum y su hermano son amigos míos y de Fate.- le contaba Alicia.

-Sí, y también son mi dolor de cabeza.- decía Signum suspirando.

-No te quejes que después hacemos tu vida más interesante.- le replicaba Alicia.

-Sí, sí lo que tú digas.- decía con fastidio.

-Bueno que tal si entras Signum.- le decía Hayate mientras se apartaba para dejarla entrar.

-Sí, por cierto Hayate ¿dónde está Shamal?

-Está en la cocina preparando la comida.

-Bien iré a verla.

-Yo y Ali-chan vamos a volver arriba. Si necesitas algo ya sabes.- le decía Hayate mientras Alicia le sonreía con picardía.

-Vale.- contestaba Signum que se había fijado en la sonrisa de la rubia y le dedico una mirada asesina lo que izo que está se congelara en su sitio.

Las dos chicas volvieron al cuarto de Hayate mientras que Signum se dirigía al living para después entrar en la cocina donde estaba Shamal cocinando.

Tock, tock.- llamaba a la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Ah! Signum, enseguida acabo.- le decía Shamal yendo de un lado para otro de la cocina.

-Ok. ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?- preguntaba sonriendo de lado por la divertida escena que se le empezaba a ser familiar.

-Ah sí, pregúntale a Hayate si su amiga se va a quedar a comer con nosotras.

-Bien, ¿algo más?

-No de momento ya está.

**-En la habitación de la castaña-**

-Hayate-chan.- llamaba Alicia.

-¿Sí?- preguntaba girándose para verla.

-¿De qué conoces a Signum?

-Onee-chan y Signum se conocían desde la primaria, digamos que son amigas de la infancia.- explicaba Hayate recordando los viejos tiempos mientras se ponía un dedo en el mentón.- ¿Y tú de que la conocías?

-Fue en una fiesta que organizaron unos conocidos de nuestras madres. Cuando la conocimos, dio la casualidad de que vivíamos en el mismo vecindario y nos empezamos a hacer amigas.

-Vaya… ¿Ali-chan crees en las casualidades?- le preguntaba curiosa.

-Mmm… Nunca lo pensé la verdad, pero supongo que fue el destino.- le decía Alicia con un dedo en el mentón.

-¿Eeeh…? ¿Entonces crees en el destino?- preguntaba Hayate con picardía.

-Sí el destino quiso que nos encontráramos, entonces creeré en él.– le decía la rubia acercándose cada vez más a la castaña tomándola por la cintura y juntando las caras.

-Alicia.- cogiéndole del rostro y mirándola a los ojos.

-Hayate.

Las dos chicas se acercaban poco a poco, ambas podían notar el aliento de la otra. La rubia sentía que se perdía en esos ojos azul rey mientras que la castaña en los ojos burdeos.

Tock, Tock.- sonaba la puerta del cuarto de la castaña lo que hizo que se separaran de sopetón dándose cuenta de lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer.

Rápidamente Alicia se puso en el marco de la ventana mirando para fuera para calmarse mientras Hayate se iba a abrir la puerta.

-"Mierda ¡¿que estuve a punto de hacer?!"- pensaba Alicia roja hasta las orejas y mirando a los pájaros.

-Ya voy.- contestaba Hayate calmándose poco a poco con la mano en el pecho.

-Hayate, tu hermana pregunta si Alicia se va a quedar a comer.- le decía Signum algo confusa por el leve sonrojo de Hayate.

-¿Ali-chan, te vas a quedar a comer?- girándose en dirección a la rubia que ya estaba más calmada.

-Sí no es una molestia…

-Claro que no lo es.- le contestaba Hayate sonriendo.

-Bien bajo a decírselo.- se iba por donde había venido Signum.

Hayate cerró la puerta y encendió el ordenador portátil para poner música mientras que Alicia se sentaba en el suelo utilizando la cama como respaldo.

-Ali-chan dime una letra.- le decía Hayate poniéndose en la carpeta de música.

-Mmm… la A.

- Del 1 al 30.

-8

La castaña le dio doble click a la canción que estaba en el numero 8. Y empezó a sonar.

-"En serio Hayate Adrenalina de Ricky Martin y Jennifer López… Esta canción es demasiado… ¿Hayate enserio que pretendes?"

**Me gusta cuando se excita y me pegas****  
****Tu seducción a la hora de bailar****  
****Es el juego que tiene tus caderas****  
****A cualquier hombre pone a delirar****  
**

**Es que tu cuerpo es pura adrenalina****  
****Que por dentro me atrapa****  
****Me tiene al borde de la locura****  
****Es que tu cuerpo es pura adrenalina****  
****Que por dentro me atrapa****  
****Me tiene al borde de la locura****  
**

**Sube la adrenalina****  
****Sube la adrenalina****  
****Sube la adrenalina****  
**

**Hay una sensación rara en tu cuerpo****  
****Sientes que pierdes el control****  
****Jennifer López****  
****Duro**

Empezó a cantar Hayate mientras le alargaba la mano a la rubia para que se levantara y se pusiera a bailar con ella.

**Escucha baby si solo supieras****  
****Que tienes algo que me hace vibrar****  
****Tus movimientos a mi me aceleran****  
****Cuando empezamos no puedo parar****  
**

Alicia tomo la mano ofrecida y de un salto se levantó empezando a cantar mientras que Hayate bailaba moviendo las caderas y mirándola de reojos.

**Tu te apoderas de mis sentidos cuando me miras****  
****Cuando me tocas, yo comienzo a temblar****  
****Un beso tuyo es como mi medicina****  
****Llévame al cielo a volar****  
**

Ahora cantaba Hayate mientras Alicia le ponía las manos en los costados de la cintura sintiendo el movimiento de las caderas de la castaña.

**Si tú te fueras yo no sé lo que haría****  
****Lo que empezamos tenemos que terminar****  
****Volvamos a hacer el amor como aquel día****  
****Llévame al cielo a volar****  
**

Y volvía a cantar Alicia mirándola con una mirada de deseo.

**Es que tu cuerpo es pura adrenalina****  
****Que por dentro me atrapa****  
****Me tiene al borde de la locura****  
****Es que tu cuerpo es pura adrenalina****  
****Que por dentro me atrapa****  
****Me tiene al borde de la locura**

Cantaban las dos a pleno pulmón.

**Sube la adrenalina****  
****Sube la adrenalina****  
****Sube la adrenalina**

**Dame un minuto contigo, disfruto se fuerte y deja bruto****  
****Si me das la verde, ejecuto, si tu eres la jefa me recluto****  
****Deja que ocurra, caliente que el tiempo transcurra****  
****El ambiente la pone ardiente****  
****Se pega y en el oído me susurra****  
****Abusa y me engatusa****  
****La falda más cara combina con la blusa****  
****Se mete en mi mente como una intrusa****  
****Yo le digo que lo haga y no se rehúsa****  
****Dame mas****  
****Yo te llevo en la nave si tú te vas****  
****Y quizás me digas que quieras mas****  
****Yo quiero saber lo que tu das****  
**

Cantaba sola Alicia.

**Tu te apoderas de mis sentidos cuando me miras****  
****Cuando me tocas, yo comienzo a temblar****  
****Un beso tuyo es como mi medicina****  
****Llévame al cielo a volar**

Hayate cantaba comenzando a arrinconar a Alicia en una de las paredes de la habitación mientras bailaba delante de ella moviendo las caderas con sensualidad lo que hizo que Alicia empezara a manosearla y a lamerse los labios.

**Si tú te fueras yo no sé lo que haría****  
****Lo que empezamos tenemos que terminar****  
****Volvamos a hacer el amor como aquel día****  
****Llévame al cielo a volar**

Cantaba Alicia presa del deseo medio consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

**Es que tu cuerpo es pura adrenalina****  
****Que por dentro me atrapa****  
****Me tiene al borde de la locura****  
****Es que tu cuerpo es pura adrenalina****  
****Que por dentro me atrapa****  
****Me tiene al borde de la locura**

Cantaban las dos nuevamente sin separarse. Hayate empezó a darle besos en el cuello mientras que Alicia la acercaba más por la cintura con necesidad.

**Sube la adrenalina****  
****Sube la adrenalina****  
****Sube la adrenalina**

Finalizó la canción pero ambas chicas no se separaron. Alicia poco a poco fue caminando hasta toparse con la cama. Dejándose caer en esta empezaron a besarse, primero con un roce de labios lento que poco a poco empezó a hacerse más necesitado y apasionado.

Al poco rato empezó a sonar la siguiente canción tapando así los gemidos ahogados que empezaban a salir de ambas. (N/A: Addicted to you de Shakira)

**Debe ser el perfume que usas  
O el agua con la que te bañas  
Pero cada cosita que haces  
A mí me parece una hazaña**

Hayate se dio la vuelta para dejar a Alicia debajo suyo, empezando otra vez a darle mordidas leves en el cuello mientras se frotaba con la pierna de esta.

**Me besaste esa noche  
Cual si fuera el único día de tu boca  
Cada vez que me acuerdo  
Yo siento en mi pecho el peso de una roca**

**Son tus ojos marrones  
Con esa veta verdosa  
Es tu cara de niño  
Y esa risa nerviosa**

Alicia cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacia Hayate se sentó y empezó a mover la pierna dándole mas placer mientras gemía, lo que hizo que Hayate empezara a gemir más fuerte.

**I'm addicted to you  
Porque es un vicio tu piel  
Baby I'm addicted to you  
Quiero que te dejes querer**

**I'm addicted to you  
Porque es un vicio tu piel  
Baby I'm addicted to you  
Quiero que te dejes querer**

**Por el puro placer de flotar  
Ahora si me llevó la corriente  
Ya no puedo dormir ni comer  
Como lo hace la gente decente**

Se miraron y se volvieron a besar, Alicia se volvió a girar dejando de nuevo a la castaña debajo suyo posando una de sus manos en uno de los pechos de Hayate.

**Tu recuerdo ha quedado  
Así como un broche prendido a mi almohada  
Y tú en cambio que tienes memoria de pez  
No te acuerdas de nada**

**Son tus manos de hombre  
Y el olor de tu espalda  
Lo que no tiene nombre  
Lo logró tu mirada**

**I'm addicted to you  
Porque es un vicio tu piel  
Baby I'm addicted to you  
Quiero que te dejes querer**

**I'm addicted to you  
Porque es un vicio tu piel  
Baby I'm addicted to you  
Quiero que te dejes querer**

Ring… Ring…- sonaba el fijo de la casa.

-Hayate ves tú por favor y baja la música que está demasiado fuerte.- le gritaba Shamal desde su habitación.

Con el grito de Shamal y el ruido del teléfono ambas chicas salieron de su trance hipnótico. Dándose 10 segundos para mirarse y sonrojarse a full y separándose de golpe pensando que hicieron o que estuvieron a punto de hacer.

-Ya-Ya voy.- contestaba Hayate acomodándose la ropa y saliendo corriendo en dirección al living.- Ali-chan por favor cierra el portátil.

-Ah! Ah sí enseguida lo cierro.- decía saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-"Algún día de estos moriré como siga a este ritmo… AH! Pero es que están ajdjsvks. Tengo que tranquilizarme solo son solo las hormonas, solo son hormonas así que me calmo y todos solucionado jjajaja… (Suspiro)Ains… A quien quiero engañar."- se decía mentalmente Alicia mientras apagaba el portátil.

Empezó a sonar el móvil de Alicia. (N/A: Bring me to life de Evanescense)

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home**

-Oh vaya y ahora qué querrá Fate.- se preguntaba Alicia mirando el nombre en la pantalla del móvil.

-¿Alo?

-Alicia ¿donde estas? Presea-mama pregunta si vas a comer con nosotros.- preguntaba Fate y de fondo se oía a Arf ladrar.

-No, me voy a quedar a comer en casa de Hayate. A por cierto Fate-nee adivina con quien me eh encontrado al poco rato de entrar.

-Me rindo dímelo.

-Buu… ni siquiera lo estas intentando.- le abucheaba.

-Lo que sea dilo. Como quieres que lo adivine.

-Te doy una pista, tiene el pelo rosa y esta con su novia y cuando lo aciertes…- pero no pudo terminar ya que le quitaron el móvil por la espalda.

Click. – sonó el botón del móvil de Alicia.

La rubia siguió mirando para la ventana como si le fuera la vida en ello, tragando pesado sin atreverse a voltearse para ver quien le había quitado el móvil.

-Harlaown, que le estabas contando a Fate. Creck, Creck.- le decía la peli rosa petándose los nudillos.

-Ah jajaja Signum solo le estaba contando lo maja que eres y eso… jejeje.- le contaba con una gota en la nuca.

-Sí ya ¡Y UN CUERNO!- le gritaba Signum lo que hizo que Alicia empezara a huir por patas.

-Signum cálmate que era una pequeña broma.

-¡Una broma! Si ya y que más, no te escapes Harlaown.- gritaba echa una furia.

La persiguió por toda la casa hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada donde Hayate se había asomado por la puerta del living por el jaleo que habían montado en cuestión de segundos.

-Hayate-chan enseguida vuelvo.- le decía Alicia poniéndose los zapatos en un tiempo record y saliendo por la puerta.

**-¡HARLAOWN!** Note escapes!- gritaba Signum poniéndose los zapatos y saliendo detrás de ella dejando así a una Hayate desconcertada.

-Onee-chan no se supone que Signum estaba contigo.- le decía Hayate a su hermana que bajaba las escaleras.

-Lo siento Hayate, me despiste un segundo. En seguida vuelvo, salgo a buscarlas.- decía Shamal poniéndose los zapatos apresuradamente.

-Que te vaya bien.

**-En el parque de Uminari-**

Alicia se había escondido en un de los arbustos del parque para que no la viera Signum. Para su suerte la peli rosa no la vio y se puso a buscarla por otra parte.

-Mierda, se me escapo.- decía frustrada la peli rosa yéndose caminando para salir del parque.

La rubia que esta el momento estaba tensa dio un suspiro de alivio dejándose caer en el suelo.

-¡Gua, guau!- ladraba un perro detrás de ella haciendo que se volteara.

-¡Arf!- llamaba Alicia mientras la cogía en brazos acariciándole la cabeza.

-Adivino Signum te persiguió por todos lados.- decía Fate que aparecía por detrás de ella.

-Y yo que sabía que se encontraba detrás de mí.- se levantaba del suelo.

-Signum ha veces parece un ninja.

-Así que eso piensas de mi ¿eh?- aparecía Signum por detrás de la espalda de Fate.

-Hyaaa!- gritaba Fate sorprendida.

-¡Corre!

Con el grito por parte de Alicia ambas empezaron a correr seguidas por la peli rosa.

-Mierda, pero que hecho yo para merecer estooooo.- gritaba Fate mientras corría junto a su hermana.

-Calla y corre que nos va a pillar.

-¡Esta vez no os libráis!

**-En el supermercado-**

Nanoha estaba comprando la sal, ya que se habían quedado sin y le toco a ella comprarla. Pago al cajero y al salir en la entrada se encontró con Shamal que estaba algo ajetreada.

-Hola Shamal.- saludaba Nanoha algo confusa por la cara de preocupación que tenia Shamal.

-Ah Nanoha ¿viste a Signum persiguiendo a una rubia de pelo largo?- preguntaba Shamal girándose a verla.

De pronto de los arbustos salieron dos rubias que cayeron de culo al suelo seguidas por la peli rosa.

-Esta vez no vais a huir.- les miraba con una aura negra rodeándola.

-¡Yo te elijo Arf!- gritaba Alicia lanzando a Arf a los brazos de Signum como si se tratara de un Pokémon.

-¡¿Pero qué ¡ #!¿$ estas tarada o qué?!- le gritaba Fate mirándola.

-¡Arf ahora arañazo!- ordenaba Alicia lo cual hizo que Fate se diera un golpe en la frente y Arf se girara confusa.

-**¡QUE ARF NO ES UN POKÉMON!- **le gritaba su hermana.

Signum dejo a Arf en el suelo y empezó a avanzar con un tic en el ojo por culpa de la estupidez de Alicia.

-Claro que no, Arf es un Digimon. Venga Arf digievoluciona.- gritaba Alicia con esperanzas.

Y de nuevo Arf la miro confusa con la cara ladeada.

-**¡QUE DEJES TUS FRICADAS PARA OTRO MOMENTO!- **le gritaba Fate en la oreja.

-**¡HYYYYAAAAAA!** – gritaba Alicia empezando a ver estrellitas alrededor de su cabeza.

-¡Queréis callaros ya!- ordenaba Signum.

-¡Hay!- se ponía la mano delante de la cabeza como los militares.

-SIGNUM.- le reñía Shamal siendo seguida por Nanoha que estaba aun más confundida.

La peli rosa solo pudo agachar la cabeza por el susto que le metió Shamal, ya que no se lo esperaba.

-Vaya Signum así que esta es tu novia.- le decía Fate con una mirada picara.

-Que te den Harlaown y ella no es mi novia.- decía Signum con un leve sonrojo.

-Fate-chan.- le reñía Nanoha.

-¡Hay!- le contestaba Fate levantándose del suelo para hacer la pose militar. -Arf, ven.- llamaba Fate a la cachorra, que al escuchar su nombre de un salto se poso en los brazos de Fate.

-Signum deja las en paz quieres que son más pequeñas que tú, ¿sí?- le reñía Shamal.

-Pero…- sus replicas fueron cortadas por la mirada fría de Shamal.- Esta bien…- decía con fastidio.

-Así me gusta.- le decía Shamal con una sonrisa.

Alicia que volvió en si se levantó del suelo y se dedico a mirar al par de parejitas que tenía enfrente suyo.

Fate le había pasado a Nanoha a Arf para que la acariciara mientras que Arf aprovechaba para lamerle la mejilla. En cuanto a Signum y Shamal estaban charlando sobre lo que había pasado.

Estuvieron un rato hablando hasta que el estomago de Alicia rugió en protesta de que tenía hambre seguida del de Fate y Signum, lo cual hizo que las tres chicas bajaran la cabeza avergonzadas y las otras dos rieran por lo bajo.

Alicia, Signum y Shamal se fueron para casa de la rubia de pelo corto y Fate acompaño a Nanoha hasta su casa para después irse a la suya.

**-En casa de los Yagami-**

Hayate estaba preparando la mesa cundo llamaron a la puerta.

Ding… Dong…

-Ya voy.- gritaba Hayate desde la cocina.

Dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y se fue a abrir la puerta.

-Hola Hayate ya estamos aquí.- le decía Shamal acomodando los zapatos en la entrada para ponerse las zapatillas.

Seguida de las dos chicas que la imitaron.

-Bienvenidas.- les saludaba Hayate con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Hola.- contestaron al unisón.

Las cuatro chicas entraron en el living y se sentaron a la mesa Shamal les sirvió la comida y comieron, de vez en cuando charlaban un poco al acabar se pusieron a ver una película romántica lo cual hizo que Signum y Alicia empezaran a sentir un picor insoportable por las espaldas por culpa de lo cursi que era la película. Al acabar Signum se fue para su casa a cambiarse para irse al trabajo.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio os pareció tan cursi la película?- preguntaba Hayate mirando la caratula del DVD.

-No hablemos de eso que me va a volver a dar ese picor insoportable.- decía Alicia con mala cara tumbada en el sofá con la cabeza en las piernas de Hayate.

-Jajaja.- se reía Hayate mientras le acariciaba por detrás de la oreja lo que hizo que cerrara los ojos y ronroneara.

-¿Hayate querías venir a vernos tocar el Martes en "The Hole"?- preguntaba Alicia aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Me encantaría.- le contestaba Hayate con una sonrisa en la cara por lo mona que se veía Alicia.

-Bien te pasare a buscar sobre las 8:30 p.m.

-Okey.

-Tendría que ir tirando para casa.- decía levantándose del sofá.

-Te acompaño a la puerta.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada, la rubia se puso sus zapatos mientras Hayate la esperaba.

-Bueno me voy, nos vemos el Martes.- se despedía levantándose.

-Nos vemos.- le contestaba Hayate dándole un beso en la mejilla.

La rubia se sonrojo y volteo la cabeza antes de que la viera la castaña y se fue por la puerta para coger su moto e irse para casa.


End file.
